Una inocente Broma
by NekoSeraph
Summary: Una broma logro juntarlos mas cerca de lo que ya estaban.. ¿Algún día lograran admitir sus sentimientos? —YuuNoa. ¡Capitulo 20 subido, ¿Último cap!
1. Chapter 1

Owari No Seraph

FANFIC : Shinoa x Yuu

Yuu...- antes de Shinoa dijera algo mas, ya era muy tarde ...-

Yuu la había BESADO

/Flash Back/

Kimizuki, Yoichi y Mitsuba querían hacerle una broma a Shinoa, un día antes de enlistarse para ir a junto al equipo de narumi con el objetivo de ir a derrotar a un noble.

Como personas normales... ellos se quedaban descansando en una de las bases; cada uno por habitación, no eran la gran cosa, después de todo partirian a una misión en la arriegarian sus vidas. Pero últimamente en el equipo de Shinoa; Glen le dijo que deberia preocuparse mas por todos porque en este tipo de misiones podria perder a alguien, sin embargo, Shinoa seguía igual (si se preocupa pero no era muy notorio), así que ese día Glen se comunico con su escuadrón..

Mitsuba : G-gastarle una broma a Shinoa?

Glen : si, eso exactamente

P-pero /Yoichi intervino/ no seria algo cruel?- Tengo que darle una lección porque ella al parecer toma todo esto una broma, así que quien mejor que sus compañeros para hacerlo...

Yuu: Aunque nos digas eso...- Pues yo acepto /dijo Kimizuki/ será divertido...

Mitsuba: emm supongo, entonces lo haremos de hecho * Yoichi asintió aunque nervioso*

Y que tal tu Yuu? -dijo Glen- Aceptas? | Emm yo... si es por el bien del equipo.. supongo..

Glen : bien entonces hagan lo hoy antes de partir, Adios

Después de que Glen se va, los tres se reunieron en la habitacion de mitsuba para continuar lo planeado

Kimizuki : Que tipo de broma será..?

Mitsuba : Ya lo he planeado... Verán Shinoa nunca estuvo en una situación romántica, así que alguien de ustedes tendrá que digamos... Seducirla jaja me encantaría ver su cara he

Yuu estaba parado recostado en una pared del cuarto.. la verdad no le interesaba mucho gastar una broma.. pero despues de todo fue un compromiso... aunque estaba muy aburrido

Yoichi : Q-quien lo haría?

Kimizuki: bueno esta claro que yo no y... /mira a yuu/ al parecer ese idiota tampoco *Yuu no le presto atención porque era muy agotador todo esto y no le importaba*

Yoichi : bueno yo... supongo que no me molestaria mucho... /Mitsuba, Kimizuki e incluso Yuu se sorprendieron/

Mitsuba : O/O aaa vaya.. entonces te gusta Shinoa, yoichi?

Kimizuki : Es enserio? wow de verdad quien lo habría imaginado /dijo curioso pero tranquilamente/

Yuu : Q-Que!? /quedo totalmente impresionado y curioso y se podría decir... celoso?/

Yoichi: N-no yo no dije eso... me refiero a que bueno... Kimizuki y Yuu no podrán hacerlo.. supongo que solo yo..

Yuu: Quien dijo que yo no!?

/Todos se quedaron impresionados por la confesión de Yuu/

Mitsuba : Q-Que!? no!... tu no...

Yuu : por que no? /Mitsuba se sonroja/ pues... porque...em

Kimizuki: bueno, entonces ve, ya se hace tarde y yo ya dormire..

Yoichi : Animo, Yuu-kun! :D

Mitsuba : S...Si animo... /aunque no con mucho alentamiento /

Yuu : emm si bien lo haré! a-adios...

/Yuu sale del cuarto y mientras se dirige a la habitación de Shinoa.../

Pov de Yuu

* Diablos...! de verdad haré esto..? se que lo dije pero... que podría hacer? mierda todo es culpa de Glen*

/Toca la puerta/

\- Ah Yuichiro!.. que haces aqui?

-Emm tengo que hablar contigo...

\- Es mal visto que entres a la habitación de una chica... bueno que se puede esperar... después de todo eres un chico vírgen *suspiro*

\- *Tsk.. que molesta* Como sea dejame pasar..! /la aparta del camino he ingresa/ - A ha ha chico virgen~~

\- *Que fastidio.. y se supone que la debo seducir.. Ah! tengo una idea.. pero tendré que poner mi orgullo*

Mierda... Oye Shinoa - Que? /la agarra de los hombros y la gira y están muy cerca/

-Y-yuichiro que haces? /muy sonrojada/

\- /también sonrojado por su acto/ Tus labios son bonitos..

/SE ACERCA A SUS LABIOS/

\- Kya!

-Eh? o.o

-Si no me sueltas gritare .!

*Nooo! me acusaran de pervertido*... Oí! Calmate Shinoa!

\- Vete!

\- No puedo..!

-Kyaaa!

\- Ya callate! ven /la jala hasta un cuarto y cierra la puerta, y le cubre la boca/

-Mmp!

\- No te hago nada,calmate! Escucha... Shinoa yo... emm..

Te quise jugar una broma! eso es.. y consistía en besarte.. así que si pudieras quedarte quieta!

\- Mmp! -.-

\- Cierto...!

/le quita la mano de la boca pero.../

\- Yuu...

/La besa/


	2. Cap 2

_Si tan solo ese momento durara para siempre..._

 _S-si esto nunca hubiera sucedido probablemente yo no estaria ni un poco feliz.._

 _¿ESTO ES AMOR..?_

 _Shinoa todavía seguía inmóvil, después de todo que podía hacer..._

 _Nunca la habían besado, menos preocuparse por el romance, excepto cuando Guren insinuo un posible enamoramiento hacia Yuu. Era cierto, estaba preocupada, pero ¿enamorada? Era enserio lo que le preguntaba? Aclaro en ese instante que no estaba enamorada pero su relación con Yuu se hizo mas cercana, también de parte de él pero ahora... Esto era lo que sentía..._

 _ ***Clamp* (no se como suena xD)**_

 _ ***Shinoa Le tiro una cachetada a Yuu***_

 **\- Q-Qué?** _Reacciono Yuu sorprendido_

 **\- V-vete...** _Decia shinoa en susurro_

 **\- S-Shinoa yo no... Perdón enserio... Perdon-**

 **\- Ajaja después de todo eres igual que los otros chicos, Yuuichiro** _\- Mostrando una sonrisa dolorosa..-_

 **\- Te dije que solo era una broma pero lo siento...**

 **\- Eso es lo que lo hace peor, pero bueno... Que se puede esperar de un chico virgen haha**

 **\- Tsk tu sigues tan bromista ante cualquier situación... Siempre me dices eso.**

 **Como si tu lo hicieras?...**

 _/Shinoa se sonroja/_

 _\- *Fueh... Fuah..* (NT: es el tartamudeo cuando te sonrojas, creo :v)_

 **\- Hmm? Shinoa?**

 **Eh!? Oye estas muy roja..! o.o**

 **\- No importa...**

 _/Desvia la mirada/_ **\- Fue por lo que dije? H-he ohh... Así que te incomoda eso eh?...**

 _ ***Tengo una idea...***_

 **Osea te incomoda...** _/la acorrala contra una pared/_ **Que haga esto..?**

 **\- Eh? Y-yuichiro a ha ha sigues con eso, ya te dije que pare-**

 _/la besa/_

 **-Pero Shinoa esta vez es verdad...** _Que_ __ _diablos me esta pasando... Por qué yo... Ahora. .._ _ **.**_

 **Ahora... Yo... N- No puedo PARAR...!**

 _ *** EN OTRO LADO***_

 **-Kimizuki-kun que hiciste?**

 **\- Veras ya sabia que de cualquier forma yuu lo haría, pero conociendo a ese idiota se acobardaria así que le meti un solvente en su bebida**

 **\- Q- que especie de solvente?**

 **-Es solo para subir un poco las hormonas nose.. no te preocupes tanto Yoichi...**

 **-Solo me pregunto si estaran bien...**

 **\- No creo que ese idiota llege tan lejos**

 **-Jaja debes de tener razon**

 _ ***Con Shinoa y Yuu***_

 **-Mmm...**

 _Yuu había besado a Shinoa.. Pero al principio fue muy suave luego el beso se iba haciendo cada vez mas profundo, no podía controlarse ademas de que shinoa era linda, de hecho el le estaba dando mas importancia y cariño últimamente y hoy estaba vestida con el uniforme de la compañia que le quedaba muy bien y lucía hasta sexy..._

 **O-oye Y-yuu** _ **/ hablaba entrecortadamente ya que yuu cada vez le daba mas besos hasta que pararon para tomar aire/**_

 _ **\- E-esto no esta pasando**_ _ha haa... /suspirando/_ _ **nosotros no...**_

 _Haa haaa..._ _ **Te quiero**_ _/la besa y va descendiendo al cuello.../_

 _ **BUENO... SUS TAREAS ewe :**_

 _ **\- ¿Creen que Yuu llegue tan lejos..?**_

 _ **\- ¿ Shinoa se dejara violar por Yuu? okno :3**_

 _ **PD : es la primera vez que hago este tipo de Historia y... Es algo raro ._.**_

 _ **Nunca he hecho este genero pero Meh :v**_

 _ **Hasta la otra flans ;3**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Te quiero...** _-Fue lo que dijo Yuu antes de descender al cuello de Shinoa dándole pequeños besos. Definitivamente quería poseerla, a sus ojos ella era muy adorable, linda y honesta pero antes de llegar mas lejos...-_

 **-Espera Yuu-** _/Dijo Shinoa exaltada/_

 **Esto ya no puede llegar a mas... No es justo para mi ni para ti...**

 _/Yuu se quedo callado/_

 **-Ajaja esto es simplemente muy estúpido, tu... yo... Tu objetivo siempre ha sido matar a los vampiros, reencontrarte con tu familia, y no mas.. Cuando lo consigas nosotros no estaremos contigo siempre, seguiremos con nuestras vidas y además...**

 _/se acerca a yuu cara a cara/_

 **Un líder de escuadrón no puede estar con su c-a-m-a-r-a-d-a ha ha ha~~**

 **\- ¡ESCUCHAME!** _/La agarra de su cuellera bruscamente/_

 **Ya te lo dije antes... No los dejare..**

 _*Flash Back* (Manga18)_

 _ **\- Oh pero una vez que encuentre mi camino en la ciudad de los vampiros**_

 _ **Quiero que estés allí conmigo,si?**_

 _ **-Que? Y por que tengo que ir yo también?**_

 _ **-Bueno es que es completamente imposible que pueda rescatar a Mika solo..**_

 _ **\- Completamente imposible eh..?**_

 _ ***extiende la mano***_

 _ **\- Vamos! necesito tu ayuda, por favor?**_

 _ **-Oh si bueno, supongo... Somos amigos y todo...**_

 _ ***Le sujeta la mano fuertemente***_

 _ **-¡Gracias Shinoa! Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ser lo suficientemente buenos para patearle el trasero a los vampiros**_

 **\- Jamas los dejaría...!**

 _/Shinoa lo mira fijamente sonrojada/_

 **\- J-je~ es porque eres una gran persona** _/sonríe/_

 **-Ah! Y otra cosa...**

 **\- Ahora ¿que-...**

 _/ la besa con mucha fuerza/_

 **D-dejame!** _Lo empujo algo sonrojada_

 **\- Ja ja** _se acerca a su oído y le susurra : "_ _ **A partir de ahora tus labios me pertenecen.."**_

 _ **\- Eh?!**_ _/Muy sonrojada/_

 **\- Adiós Shinoa que duermas bien~**

 _/Se va/_

 **\- Ghg..!**

 _ **/A la mañana siguiente/**_

 _ ***Todo el escuadrón de Shinoa se habían reunido desde la mañana***_

 **Yuu:** _ ***bostezo***_ **Por qué tenemos que venir aquí tan temprano?**

 **Kimizuki: Ya callate idiota** _ ***le da un pequeño golpe* te escucharán**_

 **Yoichi: Aunque yo también siento un poco de sueño~**

 **Mitsuba: Acostumbrense..! Así es el campo de batalla**

 **Kimizuki: Agh..! Siempre dices eso**

 **Mitsuba: Ha?!**

 **Yoichi: Calmense chicos h-he**

 **Yuu: Ahora que lo pienso... No he visto a Shinoa**

 **Yoichi: Ah... Ella esta hablando con un soldado de otro escuadron, a propósito Yuu-kun, como te fue con Shinoa?**

 **Yuu: bueno...** _*recuerda cuando la besaba fuertemente*_

 **Al final ella no se lo creyó y descubrió**

 **Yoichi: Aaa ya veo, ayer se escuchaban algunos ruidos y gemido aunque no muy fuertes, asi que pensamos que pudo haber ingresado un vampiro...**

 **Yuu: A-Ah si? Cuando nos iremos..?**

 **Yoichi: creo que tenemos que aliarnos y trabajor con otro equipo y despues saldremos a combatir**

 **Yuu: ya veo**

 **Hola chicos~~** _Dijo Shinoa con su característica sonrisa_

 **Mitsuba: Te demoraste mucho** _Dijo quejandose_

 **Kimizuki: Y el otro equipo?**

 **Shinoa: Vaya Vaya... Están muy emocionados**

 **Kimizuki: Solo cansados...**

 _Se acerca un chico de pelo castaño y muy parecido_

 **Yuu:** _*lo nota*_ **Quien es él?**

 **Shinoa: Verán él es Sebastian, un nuevo recluta de otra compañía**

 **Sebastian: Gusto en conocerlos..** _*sonrie*_

 **Kimizuki: Y el que tiene que ver con nosotros?**

 **Shinoa: Haha no seas tan mal educado con el, veran el es como un prodigio, asi que... Estan pensando en intercambiarlo con alguien de nuestro escuadron**

 **Yuu: ¿QUE?! no puede ser**

 **Yoichi: y no pueden incluirlo sin sacar a alguien**

 **Mitsuba: Imposible... Solo hay equipos con 5 miembros**

 **Shinoa: Asi es... Asi que no cometan algun error si no quieren irse...**

 **Kimizuki: Como sea... De cua!quier manera yo no sere el que se vaya**

 **Yuu: Shinoa! Nisiquiera reclamaste algo?**

 **Shinoa: Asi son !as reglas, si quieres romperlas, Sebastian puede ocupar tu lugar**

 **Yuu: Ghg...!**

 **Sebastian: No hay necesidad de eso Shinoa, no quiero llevarme mal con ellos**

 **Shinoa: Perdon, si quieres puedo guiarte para que tengas una noción de la...**

 **Sebastian: No.. Estare bien no te preocupes** _/le besa la mano/_

 _Shinoa se sonrojo un poco por eso, y al parecer todo su equipo se dio cuenta_

 **Sebastian: Hasta luego** _sonrie_

 **Shinoa: S-si**

 **Yuu: Tsk.. Presumido**

 **Kimizuki: Pues parece que Shinoa no piensa igual...**

 **Yuu: ghg..**

 **Shinoa: Como sea.. Bien hay que irnos**

 **Mitsuba: Espera, tenemos que encontrarnos con el equipo de Narumi**

 **Shinoa: A-ah si.. Cierto**

 **Yuu: Concentrate mas! Tenemos que encontrarlos e irnos**

 **Shinoa: S-si Perdon**

 **Yuu.-** _Maldicion ese estupido de sebastian.._

 _ **Bien hasta aquí el cap, y...**_

 _ **Sebastian es un personaje inventado por mi**_

 _ **Y es lindo.. En mi mente :3**_

 _ **Hasta la otra Flans**_

 _ **Y no, no hubo lemon**_

 _ **Es que todavia no se va por ese camino la historia**_

 _ **Ahora si Bay**_


	4. Chapter 4

_/EN LA ENTRADA CAMINO A LA CIUDAD DE LOS VAMPIROS/_

 _/NAGOYA/_

 **-Ghg..! Maldición son muchos** \- dijo yuu estando rodeado por vampiros

 **\- Jaja muere humano** \- se posiciono un vampiro detrás de yuu

 **\- Eh!? !-AAAAAHHHHH!** \- grito Kimizuki matando al vampiro-

 **No te distraigas idiota!**

 **\- Si...! Gracias**

 _EN EL SOTANO DE UNA FABRICA..._

 **-Qué hacemos Shinoa? Son muchos** \- dijo mitsuba evadiendo el ataque de un vampiro desde un extremo del sótano

 **-Solo aguanta un poco mas mitsu**

 _"No podemos gastar las pastillas todavia...Hasta que vengan los chicos tenemos que resistir... "_

 **\- Ahhhhhhh!**

 **\- Mitsu!?**

 **Q-Qué demonios?! Un jinete del apocalipsis**

 **De donde salieron!?**

 **\- Ghg..! S-Shinoa** \- decía débilmendo mientras era estrangulada por el monstruo y a la misma vez rodeada por 3 vampiros

 **-** _"Maldición..."_

 **\- Shinoa-san...!** -dijo corriendo apresuradamente

 **\- Ah...! Yochi-san, escucha con atención, dispara desde esta distancia al jinete y despues ve con mitsu a buscar a los demas, mientras yo distraigo a los vampiros entendido?!**

 **-Bien..! (** Apunta su flecha contra el monstruo y dispara..!)

 _/_

 _*cae*_

 **Ah... ha...ha..** _Respirando cansadamente_

 **\- Vaya vaya... Al parecer tu equipo nos ahorro la molestia, pero de todos modos tomaremos tu sangre..H-u-m-a-n-a.! Jajaja** \- decía uno de los vampiros

 _\- "Maldición ¿donde demonios esta Shinoa?_

 **\- Jaja Muere humana** -se abalanza sobre mitsuba-

 **\- Ahhhhh...!**

 **-Gahh...!** -grito el vampiro mientras escupia sangre-

 **\- A-ah?!** _Abre entrecortadamente los ojos..._

 **\- Haha me necesitas Mitsu?~~**

 **\- S-Shinoa**

 **\- Rápido Yoichi-san, llevate a mitsu y busquen a los demás..!**

 **\- Si!**

 **\- Mas te vale que no mueras Shinoa, nos vemos...** -se van corriendo-

 _"Buena suerte chicos..."_

 **M-maldit.. H-uman-... Coagh..!**

 **\- No dejare que mates a mi equipo** \- saca su guadaña del vampio y este desaparece

 **-Jaja así que lograste matar a uno de los nuestros Eh?, pero debo advertirte, el resultado no sera el mismo con nosotros niña**

 _"Estoy exhausta, y pensar que habia tantos vampiros ... Creo que no tengo otra opcion que usar la pildora.."_

 **-!**

\- Mientras Shinoa iba a sacar la pildora, uno de los 2 vampiros se la arrebata rapidamente -

 **-Oh! Asi que esto era lo que hacia que ustedes ( humanos) se volvieran mas fuertes**

 **No es de extrañar que hagan experimentos o drogas**

 **-Devuelvemelo...!** *se posiciona detrás del vampiro para atacarlo*

 **-Oh! eso no es buena idea**

 _\- Luego.. En un destello la guadaña de Shinoa salió volando, mientras era sujetada del cuello -_

 **\- Ghg..!**

 **\- No te olvides de mi compañero, olvide decirte que el es fanático del sufrimiento haha ~~**

 **\- Ghg...!**

 **\- Duele verdad? que tal si hago esto...** -la estruja mas-

 **\- Gahhh...!**

 **\- Si.. Así..Sigue sufriendo humana**

 **\- GAHHHHH...!**

 _"Mierda.. Creo que este es mi final"_

 **-Mas.. Mas sufrimiento** \- le aprieta con fuerza el cuello mucho mas-

 **\- KYAAAAAAAAA!**

 **MUERE CHUPASANGRE!**

 **\- Heh!? Human-**

 _-En cuestión de segundos los vampiros terminaron empapadados de sangre, al ser atravesados por una espada, Mientras que Shinoa quedo inconciente-_

 _ **\- Rápido! Shinoa necesita ir a emergencias**_ _\- grito mitsuba_

 **Yuu: yo la llevare..**

 **No, yo lo hare, estoy mejor físicamente** \- dijo Sebastian mientras la cargaba en sus brazos-

 **Yuu.-** _" Ghg.. Maldito."_ pensaba mientras gruñía un poco

 **Kimizuki : No te quedes ahí yuu, Regresemos!**

 **Yuu: Si... Ya voy**

 _"Shinoa estaba abriendo los ojos entrecortadamente,_ **¿Humm, Sebastian?** _, dijo susurrando. "Ya veo, asi que.. El me salvo.." y se volvio a quedar dormida"_

 _/_

 _ **En el Hospital**_

 _ **7:30 pm**_

 _/Sebastian sale de la habitación/_

 **Mitsuba: y como esta Shinoa..?**

 **Sebastian: según lo que me informaron y viéndola, ella tendrá que estar hospitalizada al menos una semana**

 **Yuu: Maldita sea! Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes...**

 **Sebastian: si tan solo hubieras llegado que? Yo fui quien la salvo, por lo que sea que estabas haciendo.. Debiste ponerla a ella como prioridad.**

 **Kimizuki|Mitsuba|Yoichi: !**

 **Yuu: Hah!? Que estas diciendo, idiota?**

 **Sebastian: Hablo de que.. Si te reemplazara, no dejaría que esto pasara otra vez**

 **Yuu: Ghg..! Te voy a..** -apunto de golpearlo, hasta que Kimizuki lo sostuvo-

 **Yoichi: Yuu-kun no pueden pelear, estamos en un hospital**

 **Mitsuba: Yuu!**

-viene una enfermera-

 **Enfermera: Por favor no hagan ruido, si vienen por la paciene Hiragi Shinoa, ella solo puede tener un paciente,apenas le pudimos detener la sangre..**

 **Yuu: Yo me quedare**

 **Sebastian: No creo que seas el indicado**

 **Enfermera: Por favor joven Yuuichiro, digame su relación con la paciente**

 **Yuu: M-mi relación..? Pues...**

 **Yo solo soy miembro de su escuadrón**

 **Enfermera: Ya veo.. Entonces puede entrar**

 **Kimizuki: Bueno.. Entonces nos vemos**

 **Yuu: Si adiós chicos y .. SEBASTIAN YA TE PUEDES IR NO CREES?**

 **Sebastian: No me pondré a pelear contigo.. Buenas noches..** -se va-

 **Yuu: jeje idiota**

 _/Entra a la habitación/_

 _Lo primero que hizo Yuu al entrar en la habitación fue culparse a si mismo mientras miraba a Shinoa, tan solo verla en una cama cubierta con vendas ( principalmente en el cuello) hizo que se entristeciera tanto que solo sostenia su mano suavemente repitiendo_ _ **\- Losiento, si tan solo yo...yo... Si hubiera llegado antes ahora tu... Tu no e-estarías en esta situa...ci..ón...! -**_ _dijo soltando algunas lágrimas, apretando su mano con mas fuerza._

 **\- M-mnh?**

 **\- Uh?**

 _"Tal vez este hablando dormida.."_

 **\- Sal...S-sal..var..**

 **-** _"Diablos.. Que querrá decir..?"_

 **\- El me salvo..**

 **-** _"Nop todavia no... rayos... E-espera"_

 **\- Ella querrá decir que...**

 _ **\- " Sebastian vino a salvarme.."**_

 _Al escuchar eso, soltó su mano despacio (tampoco queria despertarla) , y salio de la habitación. Se quedo en el hospital, pero tuvo que dormise sentado hasta el dia siguiente, no durmio mal a causa de dormirse ahi sentado, sino por el hecho de que el no puedo protegerla en esa ocasion, antes de dormir no dejaba de lamentarse_

 _ **MALDICION, UNA VEZ MAS NO PUEDE PROTEGER A MI FAMILIA...!**_

 _ **\- FIN DEL CAP-**_

 _ **Bueno hola(? :3**_

 _ **Jaja hice este capitulo come 3 veces enserio!**_

 _ **Se me borraba de la nada y bueno iba a ser mucho mas largo, pero meh :v**_

 _ **Asi que veanlo idiotas :v**_

 _ **Okya :3**_

 _ **Los quiere NekoSeraph~~~**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Dentro de un lugar algo sombrío y nublado solo habían dos figuras, una mas sombría que otra, mientras se veia que una silueta estaba siendo golpeada..._

 _\- Que demonios te pasa?_

 _\- No lo se... (decía casquibajo)_

 _\- Ya ni siquiera te estas defendiendo /lo golpea en el pecho/_

 _Es enserio... Desde esta forma / retrocede/ no será tan difícil poseerte, Yuu_

 _\- Lo sé..._

 _\- Hmp.. Yo me alimento de la codicia y el odio, como todos los demonios, por eso accedi a hacer mi contrato contigo - Dijo acercandose a Yuu_

 _\- Lo sé..._

 _\- Tsk Así que lo sabes... /le da una patada en el rostro/ Entonces explicame este desagradable sentimiento..!_

 _Ya te dije que yo estoy contigo por tu odio..._

 _\- Lo sé_

 _\- Por el bien de tu venganza contra los vampiros_

 _\- S-Si...!_

 _\- Esos vampiros que te arrebataron a tu familia, ¿verdad?_

 _\- Todo lo que quiero es cobrar venganza contra ellos_

 _\- Mmm ya veo.. Los humanos son tan cambiantes..._

 _\- Uh..?_

 _\- Un día odian, el otro aman, sus sentimientos son muy frágiles,casi ni valen nada. Nunca se sabe si van a mantenerlos o dejarlos. Yuu, el sentimiento que tu tienes ahora es dulce, abrazador, cálido... Todo lo que odio..!_

 _\- Perdón, pero no he hecho de lado mi venganza_

 _\- aaah (suspiro) eso espero... Aunque este sentimiento no te lo puedo prohibir. Dentro de el también percibo envidia. Tienes celos de alguien?_

 _\- ah! B-Bueno no diria eso..._

 _\- haha Ya veo... Con que haya algo negativo, supongo que esta bien ahora..._

 _Chasquido Despierta!_

 _ *** EN EL HOSPITAL***_

 **Kimizuki:** Hey! Estúpido!

 **Yuu:** Mmm? _/despertando/_ Q-que?

 **Kimizuki:** Por que te quedaste acá afuera para dormir?

 **Yoichi:** Yuu-kun paso algo?

 **Yuu: ...** _*recuerda*_ No paso nada _(desviando la mirada)_

 **Mitsuba:** Te quedaste mucho tiempo dormido, ya se puede hacer mas visitas, nosotros ya fuimos a verla

 **Yuu:** Hmm!? Shinoa ya desperto!?

 **Yoichi:** Bueno si pero...

 **Yuu:** Entonces ire a verla..!

 **Yoichi:** E-Espera Yuu-kun ahora ella..

 _/Abre la puerta de la habitacion/_

Shinoa..!- _**Por eso quiero darte las gracias por salvarme, Sebastian - No te preocupes, con tan solo verte sonreír estoy bien..**_ _*Shinoa le sonríe*_

 **Yuu:** Q-Que!? _/dijo en susurro/_

 **Sebastian:** *voltea* Hmm? Ah.. Yuu, si quieres puedes pasar ya terminara mi visita / _dijo con una sonrisa falsa/_

 **Yuu:** N-no hay problema, perdón por interrumpir _\- Mira a Shinoa de reojo_

 **Shinoa:** ...

 _"De verdad quiero que estés bien. Sin embargo, esto simplemente me molesta.."_ _ **\- pensó Yuu**_

-sale de la habitación-

 **Kimizuki:** Oye Yuu, sobre la información de nuestro escuadrón...

 **Yoichi:** S-Sebastian esta haciendo créditos sabes?

 **Mitsuba:** Yo iré directo al grano..! Ya están considerandolo para que entre a nuestro escuadrón y sacar a uno de nosotros

 **Yuu:**...

 **Yoichi:** P-pero no creo que sea enser...

 _ **\- Me estas jodiendo verdad?**_

 _"Al escucharlo Mitsuba,Yoichi y Kimizuki quedaron sorprendidos con su reaccion, claro no esperaban que lo tomara bien, pero era mas que claro que era un asunto personal, a lo que Mitsuba le pregunto_ **-** _ **Tan mal estas con el? De verdad no lo soportas..?**_ **-** al escucharlo Yuu se mordio el labio para despues irse, sin antes decir **\- Honestamente.. No lo tolero, no me cae, no lo soporto -** _ **P..pero Yuu-kun el quizas no es como tu cr..-**_

 **El equipo esta BIEN como esta..!** _\- Despues se fue de la sala muy furioso desesperado de que el equipo no entendiera la situación, no era fácil, tal vez como ellos creian"_

 _ **\- Ghg...! Ire con el**_ _\- dijo Mitsuba corriendo detrás de Yuu_

 _ **\- Espera Mitsuba! Tenemos que volver a..**_

 _ **\- No tardare ..!**_

 _ **\- Maldicion..Ahora tenemos a tres de nosotros inestables**_

 _ **\- Tal vez Mitsuba-san tenga un plan**_

 _ **\- Ojalá, esto se esta poniendo irritante**_

-Con Yuu-

 _"Maldición, Maldición_

 _¿Es que acaso no les importa que nuestro equipo se separe? Y todo por culpa de ese estupido, el solo esta detras de Shinoa, apuesto que solo va a ir a nuestro escuadrón por ella, y para variar ella piensa que es como un principe. Diablos..! Esto no puede ser peor -_ pensó agarrandose la cabeza con fuerza - _"Es increible todo lo que esta pasando, tal vez me vaya... Él me esta humillando con cualquier equivocacion que cometa_ \- dijo suspirando _**\- Vaya.. Asi que estabas aqui Yuu**_ \- Despues Yuu la sujeta rapidamente del brazo poniendose cerca de ella "

 **-** _ **S-Shinoa, estas aqu..!**_ \- la mira fijamente

 _ **\- Eh?**_ _/sonrojada/_

 _ **\- Oh.. Mitsuba eres tu**_ _-la suelta-_ _ **P-perdon**_

 _ **\- N- no importa, despues de todo...Em.. T..Tu.. No sabia que vendrias aqui**_

 _ **\- Ah..**_ \- Se vuelve a sentar en la banca- _**Lo que pasa es que aqui hay mas aire y es verde**_

 _ **\- Si... Eso se llama campus**_

 _ **\- Hehe...Ya veo**_ -dijo mirando al cielo-

 _ **\- ...**_ \- mira aYuu pensativo y algo triste _**\- S-sabes? Creo que Shinoa estará bien - ¿Uh..? - digo...Ella es fuerte ¿verdad?**_ \- Yuu la mira fijamente sorprendido - _**estoy segura que ella saldrá muy pronto, tal vez antes de una semana como dicen.. Eso es lo que te preocupa verdad? Yo... Tampoco quiero que Sebastian entre a costa de que uno de nosotros se vaya, despues de todo compartimos mucho juntos.Y t-también creo que por eso tu... Tu no debes entristecerte..! Todos estamos preocupados al igual que tu así qu..**_

 _ **\- Mitsuba!**_ \- La sujeta de las manos suavemente- _ **O-oye q-que est...?**_

 _ **\- Gracias por tratar de animarme, y también por shinoa..Aunque ella no te haya escuchado ahora, seguro se alegraria de esa forma de pensar tuya al igual que yo**_

 _ **\- No es nada**_ -dijo sonriendole algo sonrojada-

 _ **\- Jeje..**_ -la suelta- _**Bueno creo que tenemos que volver con todos no?**_

 _ **\- Creo que si...**_ _*Mientras Yuu empezaba a caminar*_ _ **E-espera Yuu**_

 _ **\- Hmm?**_

 _ **\- Yo... Yo...**_ _-decía sonrojada-_ _ **Tal vez.. Si quieres... Podríamos... ver el campus otra ves!**_ _/totalmente sonrojada/_

 _ **\- ... Oh... Ya veo, así que tu...**_

 _ **-**_ _"N-No puede ser acaso fui muy obvia?, maldición.. A-ahora que hago..?!"_ *nerviosa*

 _ **\- Vaya..¿Por qué no me me lo dijiste antes?**_ _-_ decía mirandola algo pensativo

 _ **\- Y-yo...**_

 _ **\- Eres fan de la ecología verdad?**_

 _ **\- Heh..?**_ \- mirándolo desconcertada-

 _ **\- Lo sabía.. Te gustan mucho las áreas verdes, quien lo hubiera dicho..? Te preocupan todas esas cosas de plantas, pasto verdad?**_ \- decía en tono sabiondo-

 _ **\- T...Tu eres un idiota!**_ \- lo golpeo en la cabeza y se fue -

 _ **\- ¿P...por qq-que?**_ -decía adolorido en el suelo

 _ **\- A ha ha ser golpeado por una chica. De verdad das pena...**_ _-decia una silueta enfrente de Yuu-_

 _ **\- Au..! Quien eres?**_ _\- dijo levantandose con dificultad-_

 _ **Oh..! Genial! Lo que me faltaba... Un idiota como tu aqui**_

 _ **\- Por favor no seas tan malo conmigo Yuu-kun**_

 _ **\- No me llames asi, nisiquiera quiero ser tu amigo**_

 _ **\- Jaja bueno no importa... Solo te dire una cosa, ve despidiendote de Shinoa**_

 _ **-¿Q-Qué?!**_ \- lo sujeta del cuello - _**Maldito Bastardo..! Le haces algo y te juro que te matare..!**_

 _ **\- Wow..Wow tranquilizate primero y dejame hablar Yuu-kun**_ -lo suelta bruscamente- _**Bueno para empezar**_ \- le da un golpe a Yuu en la cara **\- O-oye! -** _ **Que..? Creías que me aguantaría, idiota, Solo te advierto que me la llevare..**_

 **-** _ **T-tu que..?**_ \- tratando de levantarse -

 _ **\- Hasta luego Yuu..**_

 _ **-...**_ _"Maldita sea.. Que pensara hacerle, ese idiota, esta es una de las razones por las que lo odio! Lo primero que hare sera ir donde Shinoa y contarle todo.."_

 **\- Con Shinoa-**

 _ ***FlashBack***_

 _\- Q-qué quieres decir con eso?_

 _\- Quiero que..._ -le agarra la mano- _Vengas conmigo, por favor Shinoa_

 _\- Imposible_ -dijo decidida a lo que Sebastian quedo sorprendido-

 _\- Eh? Por que?_

 _\- No quiero que me malinterpretes pero.. ¿Estas bromeando? - ... - Sebastian tu obtuviste esto, yo no tengo nada que ver. Mi vida esta aqui, junto a mis compañeros, seria egoista de mi parte irme con un dotado que recien conozco a un lugar que nisiquiera me invitaron por eso es... Imposible_ \- dijo seriamente

 _\- No es un simple parloteo mio..._ -Le muestra una carta- _Toma, es para ti_

 _No la leas todavia hasta que me vaya, pero cuando termines de leerlo por favor consideralo. No debes desaprovechar las oportunidades. Hasta luego.._

-sale de la habitación-

-...

 ***Fin del Flash Back***

 _ **\- Hmp.. ¿Quien diría que el tendría algo con tanto valor como esto?**_ \- comenzó a apretar la carta contra su pecho -

 _ **"**_ _Supongo que mi respuesta ahora esta mas clara, Sebastian"_

 **¡¿Que ha hecho que se mueva el corazon de Shinoa!?**

 **Bueno... Hasta aquí ewe**

 **Que creen que esta escrito en la carta? Una confesion? Una conferencia? Beca?**

 **Okya :3**

 **~~NekoSeraph~~**

 ***Aun sigo viva 3 ***


	6. Incomodidad

**EN EL HOSPITAL / HABITACION 302 SHINOA HIRAGI**

 _-... "Sera mejor que lo aclare bien. Los Ichinose y Hiragi ya están peleando por el poder. Nunca me mostraron importancia y ahora hasta me ofrecen encargarme de las instalaciones y ser la mano derecha de Kureto Hiragi... Es una gran oportunidad pero seria traición al equipo, la compañía y al teniente coronel Guren. Mi respuesta esta muy clara ahora"_ _ **\- pensaba seriamente**_

\- "¡Oi Shinoa!" _\- dijo una voz sacandola de sus pensamientos_

\- "Oh..?"

 _ **Cuando levante la vista vi a Yuichiro, Me quede algo helada, a veces me ponía nerviosa pero sin perder la compostura aunque ya era mi tercer dia en el hospital y no habia venido a visitarme luego de interrumpirme cuando estaba hablando con Sebastian; a decir verdad me lleve una gran desilucion cuando vi que el que me salvo esa vez... Solo esa unica vez.. No fue él..**_

\- "¿C-como estas?" _\- dijo Yuu_

\- "..."

\- "El escuadrón estará en descanso mientras tu te recuperas, a-aunque eso ya lo sabias no? _\- decía nervioso -_ Yo.. Todos te extrañamos" _\- ella solo asiente -_ nos hace falta que alguien nos mande y haga brom..".- "Por que..?"

\- "¿Por que.. Qué?"

\- ¿ Por qué tu fuiste el único que no me visito?

\- "Heh..?"

\- "Digo... Hasta Kimizuki vino, y a él le desagradan este tipo de cosas. No es que este reclamandote, si no te sientes augusto en responder, Losiento.." _\- dijo todo el tiempo mirando hacia abajo con una voz tranquila y suave; aunque triste_

\- "..."

 _El silencio de Yuu solo ponía mas triste y dolida a Shinoa; quien a decir verdad preferia ya no pensar en él pero era dificil, estaban en el mismo equipo y tenian que verse todos los dias por lo que había decidido fingir que nada habia pasado entre ellos y a la vez portarse distante.._ **(NT: Si quieren conquistar a alguien hagan eso :v)**

\- "Losiento...No importa, olvidalo.."

\- "La verdad es... Bueno.. _-tocandose la cabeza- ._.Supongo que por vergüenza"

\- "¿Vergüenza?" - _preguntó sorprendida_

\- Como decirlo.. _-riendo nervioso-_ Obviamente tenia miedo de que tu me odiaras, yo no pude llegar a tiempo, porque si hubiera llegado probablemente tu ahora, todos estaríamos de vuelta a misiones por eso.. Tenia miedo _\- dijo algo melancólico_

\- "Oh.."

\- "H-hey..! No dirás nada tu me lo preguntaste!?" _\- dijo quejandose sonrojado_ **( NT: Oww Yuu es tan tsundere *-*)**

\- "Emm..."

\- "Q-Que pasa?" ***** _ **Tal vez solo es mi imaginación pero Shinoa esta.. ¿Sonrojada?***_

\- "No importa.." _-desviando la mirada-_ "Oye como que no importa!?" _-reclamando-_

\- "DIJE ALGO VERGONZOSO Y TU NO DIRAS NADA!?"

\- "¡TE DIJE QUE NO TENIAS QUE RESPONDER SINO QUERIAS!" _-le respondió pero no gritando tanto como Yuu_

\- "¡¿HAH!? PERO TU.. ESTABA... AHH! COMO SEA ¡ADIOS!"

– **Sale de la habitación–**

-..."A haha _–suspiro–_ supongo que me gusta ese lado de ti Yuu"

 **/En el pasillo/**

\- "Hmp! Que demonios se cree y yo que vine avisitarla y tuve que decirle esas cosas" _-dijo enojado sin percatarse de que..._

\- "O-oigan ustedes..."

 _Dijo al darse cuenta de que Mitsuba, Yoichi y Kimizuuki estaban pegados a la puerta tratando de escuchar_

\- "H-hola Yuu-kun" _-dijo Yoichi nervioso_

\- "Chicos..podrian levantarse..?" _–con una gota en la cabeza–_ "Cla-claro.."

 _Los tres se pararon nerviosos aunque Mitsuba algo incómoda, no se veía tan tranquila y al parecer Yuu lo noto pero no le tomo tanta importancia_

\- "Ahora... ¡¿Por qué ustedes se pusieron a escuchar?! Eso era privado! _-gritando-"_

\- "N-No _-agitando las manos-_ no logramos escuchar nada"

\- "De todas maneras solo son tu y Shinoa hablando, nada importante" _-dijo Kimizuki_

\- "Pues no parece porque quisiste ESCUHARNOS"

\- "B-bueno como sea" _-volteo la mirada-_ "Pero Yuu-kun te estas exaltando mucho ¿Acaso.. pasa algo que no sabemos?"

 _Esto tomo la atención de Mitsuba y la sorpresa de Yuu_

\- "No... No se hagan especulaciones, solo fui a vistarla porque ella es mi líder y mi amiga.."

 _Decía decidido lo que convencio a Yoichi y Kimizuki, y a la vez tranquilizo a Mitsuba; Aunque con esta respuesta él (Yuu) no se sentía tan feliz. Él sabia que lo que sentía por Shinoa no era una simple relación de amistad, había ese "algo mas" que él no sabia como llamarlo..._

\- "Bueno... No nos compete eso, yo ya me iré. Además según el médico Shinoa ya podrá levantarse en dos dias, debemos estar listos y prepararnos para cuando eso llegues; no tardará mucho hasta que tengamos otra mision." _\- se va yendo_

\- "Cierto.. Yo ire a dormir un poco, nos vemos" _\- agito la mano en señal de adiós pero aun quedaba una persona_

\- "¿Que pasa Mitsuba..? Tu también deberías descansar" _\- dijo cansandamente Yuu_

\- "Puedo quedarme contigo" _-dijo susurrando_

\- "Hmm? Que dijiste?

\- " Nada solo.. Si quieres puedo quedarme contigo esperando"

 _Cuando lo dijo lo miro directamente a los ojos y brillaban tanto que Yuu quedo hipnotizado por un momento hasta que recobro la compostura_

\- "No es necesario.. De hecho yo... Quiero estar con ella a solas hablando, para asi recompensarle que no he ido a visitarla en estos dias" _\- mientras lo decía se formo una sonrisa cálida que Mitsuba noto y la entristeció un poco_

\- "Ya veo.. haha" .– "Que es gracioso? .– " Los dos son iguales... Tu y Sebastian.."

\- "¡¿Hah!? Tu también Mitsuba! Ese idiota no se parece nada a mi _-reclamandole-_ es egocéntrico, se cree buena gente, es creído, es un prodigio moles.." .— "¡Ya se que opinas de él, ya lo se!" .– " Entonces que quieres decir con es- "

\- "QUE USTEDES DOS SE PREOCUPAN MUCHO POR SHINOA, ¡ESO ES LO QUE DIGO!" _\- gritando ofuscada_

 _Al momento que Mitsuba soltó esas palabras Yuu se quedo algo sorprendido pareciera que a Mitsuba le hubiera reclamado? O que le dolía decirlo.. Él no podía dejarla así como así así que mientras ella estaba mirando hacia abajo él se acerco y la agarro del hombro hasta que ella solo alcanzo a mirarlo sin decirle nada, entonces Yuu la abraza y ella le corresponde mutuamente; el objetivo de Yuu era hacerla sentir bien a suvistas tal vez ella se sentía sola? No lo sabia exactamente pero quería hacer algo para ayudarla.._ "Oye Mitsuba yo estoy aquí, shinoa esta mal por eso todos estamos preocupados, si?".— "S-si" _en realidad no era ese el problema pero mientras Yuu la abrazara ella estaba bien;_ "Como sea tu ve a descansar yo me quedare con ella, ¿bien?" _\- dijo soltando el abrazo -_ "O-ok cuidate" _\- decia mitsuba con una pequeña sonrisa despidiendose -_ "Adios"

\- "Esto es impresionante Yuuichirou-kun" _\- decia una silueta acercandose_

\- "¿? Ah! Sebastian, siempre tan inoportuno Que pasa? Ahora me dirás que no puedo estar visitando a Shinoa" _\- en tono sarcastico_

\- "No te preocupes, no es nada de eso, mas bien... creo que esta bien que sigas _**'uniendote'**_ mas a tu equipo "

\- "¿De que estas hablando? _-dijo confundido-_ Acaso te molesta que no haya lugar para ti? _-provocandolo_

\- "No me importa la verdad y menos ahora que tengo un viaje que hacer"

\- "¿Viaje?".— " Asi es veras... Gracias a mi talento me promoveran para trabajar en las instalaciones de los Hiragii, junto con ellos y tendre mi propio escuadron"

\- "Acabo de oír que te iras? Suena bien para mi. Si quieres te acompaño al tren _\- dijo burlandose_

\- "No te preocupes, estoy bien si solo Shinoa me acompaña" _\- dijo dandole un toque en el hombro para despues irse_

\- "¡Espera! Que quieres decir con eso? Tu.. ¡¿Ella ira contigo?!" _\- reclamandole -_ "Jaja Quien sabe? Pero ese no es tu pro-ble-ma o si?" _-se voltea y se va dejando a Yuu desconcertado_

\- Ya veo.. Asi que ella _-apretando el puño-_ Se ira eh? No nos dijo nada.. Como puede!? _-apretando los dientes-_ ¿¡Como pueden ellos dos ser tan malditos!?

 _ **''EL VIAJE QUE CAUSO LA MOLESTIA DE YUU, ¿COMO REACCIONARA ANTE SHINOA?**_

 _ **-**_ **Fin del cap-**

 **Emm... Perdon por la tardanza(? uwu**

 **¿Como creen que Yuu se presentara ante Shinoa? ¿La confrontara o se ira? ¿Empeorara su relacion? ~~**

 **PD: se me olvidaba decir desde hace 2 capitulos uwu que Sebastian no durara mucho en la historia ewe**

 **Los quiere Neko Seraph㈏1㈍9~~**


	7. ¿Te vas o te quedas?

–"Hola~~~"

–"Q-Qu..Que.. Tu ya...?" _-dijo Mitsuba quedandose con la boca abierta_

–"Es impresionante.."

–"Caray.. Hubieras avisado..!" _-quejándose_

–"..."

–"Así es.. La señorita Shinoa ya puede volver a las misiones.." _-dijo una enfermera con una sonrisa alegrando el día a su escuadrón (o a la mayoría de ellos..)_

–"Bueno ya era hora Shinoa" _-dijo mitsuba sonriendo_

–"Eso es bueno.. Felicidades Shinoa-san" _-dijo yoichi con su carácter alegre de siempre_

–"Bien por ti ahora por fin podemos volver a las misiones.. " _-Y ese fue Kimizuki con... con...pues con su carácter molesto de siempre xD_

–"Me alegro" _—dijo Yuu aunque con un tono muy seco (y ademas se veia sin ganas de felicitar.. simplemente parecia como si no tuviera importancia en esto)lo que generó un momento incomodo entre todos pero Shinoa rompio el silencio.._

–"Gracias a todos pero como dijo kimizuki con su caracter nada agradable de siempre~~ debemos volver a las misiones" _-dijo shinoa_

–"Ey Que quieres decir con eso!?"

–"Emm tranquilo Kimizuki-kun" _-dijo Yoichi tratando de calmarlo_

–"Como sea.. Yo también me pregunto eso" _-dijo Mitsuba_

–"¿Eh?" _-dijo Shinoa confundida_

–"Digo tu acabas de recuperarte y para hacer una misión tan rapido.. Es algo apresurado.."

–"No se que mas podría hacer la verdad" _-dijo Shinoa pensativa_

–"Esta bien que ya estés recuperada pero debemos irnos. Guren dijo que debemos reunirnos con él despues de esto. Vamos.." _—Yuu dijo esto nuevamente en el mismo tono, y fue adelantandose hacia la oficina de Guren. Todos se preguntaban por que estaba así... Shinoa estaba incomoda ya que él daba a entender de que no le importaba su recuperación pero igual decidió dejar pasar eso._

–"Entonces...vamos..?" _-pregunto mitsuba_

–"Como dice Yuu..vamonos ahora" _-dijo Shinoa seria_

–"Si!" _-afirmó yoichi_

–"Que mas da.." _-dijo Kimizuki_

 _ **Con Yuu:**_

 _ ****Flash Back****_

 **-"¡¿Ella.. Ira contigo?!"**

 **-"Jaja Quien sabe? Pero ese no es tu problema o si?"**

 _ ***FIN FLASH BACK***_

 _ **Oficina de Ichinose Guren**_

–"Me preguntó cuando les dirá a todos que ella se ira con ese idiota...Todas la estan felicitando ahora pero seguro ellos se pondran tristes cuando ella les diga que se ira.. Me dan algo de pena.." _—dijo Yuu hablando consigo mismo ya que guren todavía no venia (a pesar de ser su oficina)_

–"Quiénes te dan pena?"

–"¡¿Uh!? Guren! ¡¿Que haces aquí?!" _-gritando alarmado_

–"¿A que te refieres con eso...? Esta es mi oficina" _-dijo tranquilo_

–"Aun asi podrias tocar" _-dijo yuu fastidiado_

–"Como sea... _-sentandose en su silla-_ De quien estabas hablando?"

–"No era nadie" _-volteando su cabeza_

–"Entonces deja de pensar en Shinoa" _-suspirando_

–"¿C-como lo sabes..?" _-pregunto sonrojado_

–"Haha entonces es así.. Bueno ya lo veía venir aunque eso no es un asunto que tratar ahora _-dijo serio-_ ¿Donde están tus compañeros?"

–"Deben de estar en camino. Yo me adelante"

–"La razon...?"

–"Shinoa acaba de recuperarse, lo cual es bueno, pero les dije que tu nos requerias aqui asi que yo me fui adelantando y ellos se quedaron ahí todavía"

–"Hah..? Acaso estas actuando frío con ella? No entiendo a los chicos de ahora _-suspiro-_ ella esta recuperada deberías estar feliz "

–"¿Quien dice que no? Solo estoy siguiendo las ordenes a pesar de una buena noticia..." _-dijo serio_

–"Je! _-solto una pequeña risa-_ se nota mucho mas ahora que solo eres un idiota enamorado"

–"N-no es nada de eso" _-dijo en un tono algo enojado mirando hacia otro lado_

–"... Bueno, ya dejemos tus líos amorosos. Los demás se están demorando mucho.." _-dijo impaciente_

–"Si, lo sé"

–"¿Les dijiste claramente que quería que estuvieran aquí ahora?"

–"Se los dije pero ello-"

 _Tocan la puerta_

–"Teniente Coronel Guren ¿Se puede entrar?" _-pregunto Shinoa_

–"A la hora que se atreven a venir, mocosos.. ! _-llamándoles la atención-_ ¡Pasen!

–"Lo sentimos mucho. Acabo de recuperarme y por eso retrase al equi.." _-fue interrumpida_

–"Hay que saber separar los espacios _-silenciandola-_ Te informe que Guren queria vernos aqui. Eso no es una excusa" _—El comentario de Yuu dejo sorprendidos a todos (incluso a Guren). Lo dijo friamente, esto molesto a Shinoa que no dudo en responderle.._

–"Solo estaba tratando de explicar el retraso _-reclamandole-_ no solo de mi sino de todo el equipo y tomar la responsabilidad"

–"Llegaron 15 minutos tarde..! ¡¿Te encontraste con Sebastian o que?! _-dijo enojado_

–"¡Ahora tu no estas separando los espacios de trabajo!" _-le alzo la voz_

–"¡BASTA YA AMBOS! NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA SOPORTAR SUS DISCUSIONES INFANTILES" _-grito guren_

–"Chicos.." _—dijo preocupado yoichi mientras kimizuki y mitsuba solo se limitaban a observar_

–"Lo sentimos" _-dijeron ambos_

–"Después tratare con ustedes dos.. Por ahora retirense..."

–"¿Q-Que...?"

–"Lo que oyeron.. Ustedes dos esperenme afuera un momento, si alguien de ustedes se va, el castigo sera peor"

–"Entiendo.. Entonces me paso a retirar" _-dijo Shinoa para después salir de la oficina aunque algo fastidiada_

–"Yuu tu también. Vete"

–"No es mi culpa"

–"¡¿ENTONCES DE QUIEN LO ES, AH!?

 _Yuu no le respondió y se retiro enfadado (lo cual fue notorio) de la oficina. Al salir vio a Shinoa pero no sola (ya se imaginaran con quien..) quiso oír su conversación y por eso se escondió detrás de una pared mientras iba observando._

–"Eso fue lo que paso.."

–"Ya veo... Pero de verdad me alegro que ya te recuperaras, me lo avisaron en el hospital así que te traje esto" _—Le entrego un ramo de rosas que venia con una nota_

–"Ah... Gracias" _—dijo ella sonrojada y algo incomoda porque no sabia como reaccionar. Así que prosiguió a leer la nota_

 **LA NOTA:** _ **'Haz captado mi atención desde el primer momento y te volviste una persona muy especial para mi... Y quiero hacerte esta pregunta... ¿Aceptarias irte conmigo?'**_

 _Cuando leyó la carta se puso algo triste por lo que decía y se preguntaba a si misma si realmente tenia que decir que no a la petición. Esas palabras eran las que ella queria oir pero tal vez de otro chico. Yuu que solo alcanzo a ver que le entrego flores y Shinoa estaba leyendo una nota; saco sus propias conclusiones y se preguntaba si se la habia confesado o que diria ella...?._

–"..." _-Solo puso una mirada triste_

–"y...?" _-pregunto entusiasmado él_

–"Creo que después de todo mi respuesta es un.."

–"¡SHINOAAAA!" _-grito Yuu_

–"...!"

–"Estamos hablando algo importante, vete quieres?" _-dijo sebastian molesto_

–"Ah~ Lo lamento! No puedo. Por ordenes de un superior se me ha ordenado ir con Shinoa a una reunión. Así que si me disculpas.." _–dicho estosujeto la mano de Shinoa y se la llevo hacia otro lado aunque ella también estaba confundida_

–Sebastian te vere luego...! _-dijo ella excusandose mientras yuu la llevaba_

 _En una habitación vacía Yuu se escondió con Shinoa adentro poniendo seguro a la puerta_

–"¿Por qué me llevas aqui? ¿El teniente coronel Guren no nos estaba llamando?!" _-dijo molesta_

–"..."

–"Respondeme Yuu!" _-insistio_

–"No hay ninguna reunión... Todo lo invente yo.." _-dijo en voz baja_

–"Que...? Por que..?" _-dijo impresionada_

–"Me debes una explicación.." _-dijo serio_

–"Sobre que? De cualquier forma eso puede esperar. El teniente coronel Guren nos llamara y si no estamo ahi.."

–"¡¿Te iras con Sebastian y dejaras el equipo?!" _—Por fin soltó él_

–"Eh..? Como sabes sobre eso?"

–"Entonces es verdad.. Acaso estas loca!? Nos dejaras por él!?" _-le reclamo pero de forma graciosa_

–"...Yo no lo haré.." _-dijo tímidamente_

–"¿Uh? Entonces.. Lo rechazaste..?" _-dijo forjando una sonrisa en su rostro_

–"En realidad no exactamente.."

–"¡¿EH?!" _-dijo nuevamente deprimido_

–"No se que opinar exactamente sobre eso. Nunca me trajeron flores porque estuviera bien, ni me hacian una nota con sentimientos hacia mi"

–"E-Eh..? Que fue lo ultimo que d-dijiste?" _-dijo tartamudeando el_

–"Me entrego una nota" _-lo dijo despacio_

–... _-se quedo sin habla_

–"Yuuichirou..? Estas bien.? _-moviendo su mano en frente de el -_ Que te pasa?"

–"..."

–"Al parecer no hablaras... Bueno yo me retirare"

 _-Quiso salir silenciosamente pero una mano agarro su brazo reteniendola-_

–"Shinoa..." _-dijo mirándola fijamente_

–"¿Si..?"

–"Por favor no te vayas con el.. Todos estariamos incompletos y tristes.. Si nos dejas, todo el tiempo juntos que pasamos habra sido inservible sin ti" _-dijo en tono triste_

–"No me convence." _-respondio inmediatamente_

–"Uh..?"

–"Siempre me hablas de los sentimientos de todos pero.. ¿Como te sientes tu?"

–"... Tienes razón.. _-admitiendolo-_...Yo me sentí muy mal cuando me entere que ingresaste al hospital, Todo fue mi culpa.. Y Sebastian hacia todo lo que yo deseaba hacer. Cada vez vez volvías mas lejana pero aun así quise seguir a tu lado...Cuando escuche que tal vez te irías con él me enoje mucho, pensé que no te importaba dejar el equipo y a mi.. C-claro que me equivoque. Erm..Perdón no me expreso muy bien.. _-dijo tímidamente"_

 _*¿Es enserio lo que me dice...? ¿De verdad sintió todo eso?_ –pensaba Shinoa– _Yo misma me dije que no me enamoraría y el sale con todas esas palabras.. Pensé que lo había aclarado pero.. me acostumbré a estar a su lado, a preocuparme por él, a...ruborizarme por él.. Ajaja! Esto es estúpido. Creo que al final me enamore.. Sin que yo quisiera sin embargo, yo le tengo miedo a eso..*_ —luego solto una pequeña sonrisa lo que confundió a Yuu

–"Tampoco tienes que reirte de mi.. _-dijo algo avergonzado y molesto-_.. Tu me dijiste fuera sincero"

–"No es eso _-solto otra risa-_ Bueno.. Ya me lo dijiste~. Debemos volver o el teniente coronel Guren nos dara un castigo peor"

–"Ok.. pero ya aclaramos que rechazaras a ese molesto de sebastian no?" _-dijo sonriendo_

–"Eh..? Nunca aclaramos eso~" _-deshaciendo su felicidad_

–"Pe..pero.. Uhg! _-deprimiéndose- pero te advertiré algo.."_

–"Hmm?"

–"SI ESTAS CON SEBASTIAN LE CONTARE SOBRE ESA NOCHE!" _-le reclamo en un punto débil(?_

–"Ah..? _-reacciono sorprendida con sonrojo-_ Pues le dire que trataste de violarme."

–"Ghg..! Como sea.. Ni se lo que me ocurrió esa vez.." _-retractándose_

–"Je. Ahora retiremonos.."

–"Espera!"

–"Ahora que..?" _-dijo cansada_

–"¡Yo.. Yo.. Quiero estar a tu lado..! ¡Se mi novia por favor! _-esto ultimo lo dijo decidido_

 _ **Y SHINOA SE QUEDO IMPAKTADAH! JAJA OKNO UWU**_

 **Bueno por fin saque el capitulo! Y gracias por comentar!**

 **Y a los que me tienen paciencia cada vez que preguntan el proximo cap xD**

 **Saludos~**


	8. El Plan Perfecto

– _ **¡Se mi novia por favor!**_

– _ **¡¿Qué...E-espera estas...?! -decía nerviosa**_

– _ **¡Sí! Yo... ¡Me estoy declarando! —logró decir sonrojado**_

– _ **Oh... En ese caso..**_

– _ **¿?**_

— _ **Shinoa de repente lo beso—**_

– _ **Uh? Que fue eso? -dijo confundido**_

– _ **Eso.. Significa un sí**_

– _ **...**_

—

–"Yuu? Que pasa?"

–"Hm?" _—despertando del sueño (si lose soy mala uwu)_

–"¿Que me quieres decir?" _-insistió ella_

–"N-no... En realidad no es nada" _—soltando el agarre_

–"Bueno. Ahora vamos o se enojaran con nosotros"

–"No creo que Guren haga nada" _-suspiro.._

–"Igual si nos reclama yo te echare la culpa a ti~~"

–"Oye!㈐2

–"Ahaha ahora si hay que irnos"

 _Se dirigia a la puerta pero esta se abrio de golpe que provoco un pequeño susto por parte de Shinoa._

–"Ah..! Aquí estas"

–"Kimizuki..?" _-preguntó Yuu_

–"Oigan! Ya lo encontre" _-alzo la voz un poco_

–"Uh?"

–"Ah.. Yuu-kun y Shinoa-san tambien" _-dijo feliz yoichi_

–"Aun no entiendo que esta pasando.." _-dijo confundido Yuu_

–"Hey Yuu! Donde has estado!? Te estabamos buscando..! _—Se escuchaba desde afuera—_ El tenien..." _-se detuvo cuando ingreso a la habitación_

–"Mitsu..?" _-preguntó Shinoa_

–"Q- QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO LOS DOS SOLOS AQUI!?" _-gritó_

–"No hagas un escándalo.. _—dijo kimizuki—_ Entonces.. ¿Por qué estaban aquí?"

–"Sólo hablábamos.. "

–"Y tenían que encerrarse aquí sólo por eso..?"

–"Es que ya sabes... La gente puede... escuchar(? " _—se excusaba yuu_

–" Ah... _—suspiro—_ Como sea no importa mucho. Vamos" _-dijo kimizuki_

–" Esperen todavia no entiendo que pasa"

–" ¿Acaso no es obvio? _—respondio Shinoa—_ Nos demoramos y nos fuimos a otro lugar. Al no encontrarnos ahi, el teniente coronel Guren mando a mitsu, kimizuki y yoichi-san a buscarnos. ¿No es asi?"

–"Si.. Es correcto" _-dijo kimizuki_

–" Oh bueno.. Y-ya lo sabia solo queria confirmarlo"

–"Lento" _—dijeron mitsuba y shinoa a la vez mientras el estaba con una gota en la cabeza_

–"B-Bueno ahora si vamos" _-dijo yoichi con una sonrisa nerviosa_

— _Shinoa,Yoichi y Kimizuki siguieron avanzando hacia la oficina de Guren; Yuu estaba siguiendolos también pero Mitsuba lo retuvo un momento chocando su codo contra el estomago de este—_

–"¡Auch! _-se quejó-_ ¡¿Que pasa Mitsuba?! Golpeándome así de repente.."

–"Nada! Sólo... _-se puso seria-_ qué pasó con ustedes dos ahí..?"

–"Ya lo dije.. Solo conversamos"

–"Conversar de qué...?!" _-le reclamo casi gritando_

–"Eh!? Calmate, llamaras la atención _—reprendiendola—_ además no era nada importante, queria preguntarle sobre el posible castigo que nos den" _-dijo tranquilo_

–"Oh ya veo... Así que solo eso..." _-dijo mas aliviada que calmada_

–"¿Por qué querías tanto saber sobre eso?" _—Pregunto inocentemente_

–"UH!? YO!? NO, PARA NADA. NO ME IMPORTA NADA!㈐6" _—dijo toda sonrojada vista en apuros_

–"Pero preguntabas mucho.. O-Oye! Estas muy roja!" _-reaccionó preocupado_

–"N-No..! Estoy bie.."

–"Y si tienes fiebre?" _—Se acerco a su cara colocando su mano sobre su frente logrando ponerla aun mas nerviosa y sobre todo muy sonrojada_

–"Eh.. Eh.. Y-yo.." _-decía con voz temblorosa_

–"Yuu, Mitsu vamos ya es hora.."

–"Uh?" _-pronunciaron los dos_

–"Eh..?" _-quedó impresionada por un momento_ –"Shi..

–...

–noa... "

–"Vaya,vaya.. No me digan que ya oficializaron su relacion ahaha~~"

–"Idiota! No es nada de eso"

–"..."

–"Ajaja no te molestes~Bueno ya debemos irnos.. Perdoname Mitsu pero te robare a Yuu por ahora~~"

–"¿Hah?"

–"Vamos Yuu?"

–"Espera un momento, al parecer Mitsuba tiene fiebre"

–"N-no, estoy bien, tranquilo..." _-dijo algo feliz por la preocupación de parte de él_

 _Shinoa era la unica del escuadrón que habia notado hasta ahora que Mitsuba tenia un afecto especial por Yu; ya que desde que lo conocio ella cambio su forma de pensar sobre seguir la formación o proteger a tus amigos. Shinoa continuo molestandola relacionandola con Yuu para así tal vez negar sus propios sentimientos hacia este, aunque sin querer a veces ella tambien demostraba su afecto hacia él y le incomodaba un poco cuando ellos se acercaban..._

–"De verdad siento mucho interrumpirlos pero ya debemos estar ahí Yuu. Me ire adelantando" _—dijo en un tono algo indiferente y serio, siguiendo su camino hacia la oficina dejandolos solos_

–"Esta algo rara ¿no crees?" _-preguntó Yuu_

–"Claro que no, estaba bromeando hace un momento"

–"..."

–"Si estas tan preocupado, ve a verla.." _-suspirando_

–"Si...Adios" _-dijo distraido_

–"Adios..."

 _Despues de despedirse se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Shinoa porque la sintio algo rara... al parecer ella ya habia llegado a la oficina de Guren asi que dejo de buscarla y también se dirigió hacia allí_

 _ **Oficina de Guren**_

–"HASTA QUE POR FIN LLEGAS...! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS HACIENDO?!"

–"No es muy bueno saludar así sabes..(?" _-excusándose pero nervioso_

–"Yuu estaba tan ocupado con su vida social que no me hacía caso~~"

–"¿Vida social? "

–"Sólo me quede hablando con mitsuba unos minutos"

–"De verdad parecían una pareja perfecta coronel ahaha~~"

–"Lo dudo mucho _—suspiro—_ Pero ahora lo importante: Hubo un intercambio de palabras entre ustedes y lo peor fue que no les importo que yo estuviera aquí y en MI oficina, luego los mande a esperar afuera... No me hicieron caso de nuevo... Tuve que mandar a su escuadrón y se suponia que vendrian juntos. Primero vino Shinoa y despues tú" _—señalo a Yuu_

–"Pero llegamos casi al mismo tiempo.. Además que tiene de malo?"

–"El problema es que no quiero gastar mi saliva para que solo uno de ustedes me escuche y tenga que repetirlo de nuevo. Me están desobedeciendo como si yo fuera cualquier cosa..!"

–"..."

–"Pero el punto no es sólo eso.. ¿Que pasa con ustedes dos?"

–"A qué se refiere, teniente coronel?" _-preguntó Shinoa_

–"Tú y Yuu parece que están distanciados, peleados, nose diganme ustedes.. Tuvieron una pelea? Hay algo que los molesta del uno al otro?"

–"Je _—bufó Yuu—_ hablas como si fueramos una pareja"

–"Teniente coronel Guren ese discusión de hace unos momentos ya lo arreglamos.."

–"Pues yo creo que no _—respondio—_ aun los siento algo distantes a comparación con sus demas compañeros"

–"Yo estoy normal, no se que pasara con ella" _-dijo algo molesto_

–"Yo no tengo problemas así que deja de querer dejarme como si yo fuera la conflictiva"

–"Precisamente por esas 'indirectas' que se mandan tienen 1 semana libre"

–"Uh?" _-dijeron ambos_

–"Tienen 1 semana libre de misiones y de todo.."

–"Asi... sin mas?" _-pregunto Yuu_

–"Claro que no. Ustedes saldran juntos para mejorar su relacion como equipo"

–"Salir..? Acaso es obligatorio?"

–"Sí,Shinoa. A partir de ahora estarán saliendo, claramente sólo como equipo"

–"Pero Guren..!" _-insistió Yuu_

–"Ahora vayanse sino quieren un castigo peor, y si no cumplen con esto ambos serán retirados de la compañía"

–"Como sea. Adiós guren..." _—salio de la oficina fastidiado_

–"..."

–"¿Que pasa Shinoa?"

–"Nada.. es sólo que es un castigo algo..."

–"¿Algo que? Acaso te incómoda estar a solas con él?"

–"Ahaha mejor olvidelo, hasta luego coronel~~~" _-salio de la oficina_

–"...Ojalá ese idiota de Yuu sepa aprovechar esta oportunidad aunque Shinoa también es algo dificil de caer..Deberian agradecerme estos mocosos de vez en cuando"

 _ **(N.A: Sisi todo fue plan de Guren jeje㈴7)**_

 _Despues que ambos salieran de la oficina (Shinoa después de Yuu), por el pasillo, Yuu vio a Sebastian esperando (el deducio que esperaba a Shinoa) pero decidio solo ignorarlo para no armar ninguna pelea sin embargo él si se acerco molesto hacia el... (Nota: Shinoa todavia no pasaba por ahi porque ella salio despues que yuu)_

–"Ahora que quieres?" _-preguntó Yuu molesto_

–"Donde te llevaste a Shinoa?"

–"Shinoa estaba en la oficina de Guren ahora, ya debería de haber salid..."

–"No me refiero a eso...! A donde te la llevaste antes mientras hablaba conmigo?!" _—definitivamente no podía ocultar su enojo_

–"Era una reunion, ya te lo dije..". –"Acaso crees que soy estúpido?! Sé que eso fue un invento para que te la lleves"

–"Esta bien, MENTÍ. Pero.. No fui el único verdad? Tu dijiste o mejor dicho.. Afirmaste que Shinoa se iría contigo aunque ella no te dijo nada, ah! Y por cierto! Si, te considero un estupido" _—todo lo dijo mostrando una sonrisa victoriosa. Sebastian estaba acabado._

–"Ghg..Ella definitivamente se ira conmigo" _-dijo enojado_

–"Muy bien.. Si eso piensas, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas? Mira! Ahi esta shinoa! Vamos a preguntarle" _-señalandola_

–"SHINOAAAAA!" _-grito Yuu_

— _Ella se acercó hacia ellos—_

–"Me vas a dejar sorda algun dia enserio..!" _\- se quejo_

–"Shinoa, aceptaste irte con Sebastian?"

–"Eh..?"

–"Shinoa aceptarás mi propuesta verdad?" _-dijo Sebastian desesperado_

–"...yo..." _-en tono triste_

–"Shinoa... _—dijo Yuu—_ estamos juntos en esto"

 _Yuu le tomo la mano a Shinoa para darle mas seguridad junto con una cálida sonrisa, esto provoco un sonrojo de parte de Shinoa y el enojo de Sebastian._

–"¡Shinoa..!" _-dijo sebastian exigiendo una respuesta_

–"Perdon sebastian.. Pero no puedo irme, no quiero. Mi lugar es aqui junto con mis amigos... _—se dio una mirada mutua con yuu—_ junto con... Junto con Yuu..!"

 _ **Shinoa decidida por fin da una respuesta...esto provocó la felicidad de Yuu**_

 _ **Sin embargo.. ¡¿Que pasará con Sebastian?!**_

— _ **Fin del cap—**_

 **HOLA! DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO ESTOY DE NUEVO CON USTEDES CON UN NUEVO CAP**

 **ya se ira (para alegría de muchos(? pero todavía queda mitsuba~~**

 **2\. Guren shippeando el YuuNoa㈸3㈴5㈏1**

 **historia llegara a su fin.. Pronto. Y finalizara con algo de lemon así que no se preocupen ;3 (pervertidos r.r)**

 **HASTA EL OTRO CAP!~~~**

 **Los quiere NEKOSERAPH❤㈎9✌**


	9. Aclarar

–"Mi lugar es aquí con mis amigos... Junto con Yuu..!"

–"..."

–"Bueno ya la escuchaste ¿Ahora te quedo mas claro? Ella no quiere irse. Asi que si nos discul-"

 _Yuu se detuvo al hablar ya que Sebastian lo agarro de su cuellera(?_ _ **(N.A: creo que asi se dice no lo se )**_ _mientras Shinoa observaba con algo de temor_

–"La estas obligando ¡¿verdad?! Es una gran oportunidad para ella.." _-dijoenojado_

–"¿Acaso quieres pelear? _—lo miró molesto—_ Yo no la obligue a nada. ¡Eres tú el que le insistía en irse sin saber lo que ella sentía! "

–"Pero.. Pero..! Tu ya tienes a otra persona en tu vida verdad!? Esa chica rubia de coletas ¡¿Acaso no estabas con ella?!"

–"Rubia... De.. Coletas..? Se refiere a .." _—susurro Shinoa para si misma sorprendida_

–"¿De que hablas? ¡No crees peleas innecesarias! ¡Aceptalo de una vez! ¡SHINOA NO IRA CONTIGO!"

 _Yuu despues de gritar lo ultimo casi recibe una golpiza de Sebastian pero lo esquivo a tiempo y le dio un cabezaso de vuelta haciendo que se cayera hacia atras._

–"Shinoa, vamonos.." _—la sujeto de la mano llevandola hacia afuera_

–"Si.. _—dijo apenas—_ Sebastian enserio perdon.."

 _Ella de verdad estaba muy apenada por lo que acababa de suceder asi que solo siguio a Yuu pero estaba con un semblante triste que él alcanzó a notar._

–"No me digas que.. ¿Si querias irte?"

–"No no, nada de eso pero... Me siento mal por todo lo que paso por mi culpa.. Casi recibes una golpiza debido a mi indesición..." _—dijo mirando hacia abajo_

–"Vaya te comportas mas madura de repente.. Esta bien de cualquier modo él lo sabria asi que fue mejor ahora creo. Tienes suerte de que yo estuviera ahí" _—presumiendo_

–"Pero si el casi te daña la cara Yuu-san ahaha~~ "

–"Pero es un idiota. Era obvio que yo ganaria.. A proposito.."

–"¿Que pasa?"

–"Tenemos el dia libre no?"

–"Si"

–"Y si.. Vamos al cine?" _—pregunto algo nervioso_. –"Uh? No tengo problema si tu pagas~"

–"Supongo que me alcanzara si no comes tanto y empezaras a hacer dieta.."

–"Hah?~ pero si soy muy ligera bueno pero si no quieres ir conmigo puedo decirle a alguien mas para salir~ " _—dijo sonriendo_

–"No es que quiera estar especialmente contigo pero Guren nos ha ordenado que nuestra relación debe mejorar para el bien del equipo"

–"Pero si tu comenzaste todo _—suspiro—_ Aún no logro entender que tienes en contra de él"

–"Se estaba aprovechando de tu indesición, sólo le di una lección por eso. Tu debiste aclararselo mucho antes.." _—dijo con los brazos cruzados_

–"A mi me parecia que mas bien estabas celoso" _—riendo_

–"No idiota _—contesto molesto y sonrojado—_ solo te defendi y ya actuas asi"

–"Bueno! Me ire a cambiar. Recogeme a las siete~"

–"Eh?"

–"Estoy aceptando salir contigo asi que no tardes~"

–"O-ok"

–"Entonces nos vemos~"

 _Se despidio al parecer feliz a lo que yuu quedo medio confundido pero despues dio una sonrisa satisfecha_

— _ ***Casa deShinoa*—**_

 _Tocan la puerta_

 _7:10_

–"Tal vez se enoje conmigo.. Aunque solo vine 10 minutos tarde.. No sera para tanto, supongo"

 _Decia inseguro Yuu que habia llegado recien a recoger a Shinoa, como habian acordado._

 _Aunque esto era algo especial para él no vistio gran cosa, sin dudas dentro suyo estaba emocionado y nervioso a la vez no quiso vestirse super Wow (digamoslo asi) para no dar esa impresión. En fin, solo llevo una casaca negra con capucha blanca, un polo blanco y pantalon oscuro._ _ **(N.A: Como en el ending 2)**_

 _Abren la puerta_

–"Yuu-san.. Llegas tarde."

 _Ella estaba vestida con un jean de color azul, una casaca negra algo delgada, y un top de color blanco junto con unos tacos (bajos) y con su caracteristica media cola. Yuu se quedo muy asombrado y logro sacarle un sonrojo._

–"¿Yuu-san? ¿Me estas escuchando?"

–"A-Ah S-sí.. Ya nos vamos?"

–"Ok..." _*Haha lo debi de haber dejado con la boca abierta~*_

 _Tomados de la mano llegaron al cine un poco nerviosos (aunque mas Yuichirou). Vieron la cartelera, se decidieron por una pelicula de terror, compraron las entradas y las palomitas(sólo una grande) y bebidas(2)._

 _Se acomodaron en los asientos y empezo la película._

 _Normalmente Shinoa no se asustaba fácilmente con este tipo de películas, pero pocas escenas (sobre todo las escenas finales) eran muy aterradoras y sangrientas hasta para ella. Yuu estaba tranquilo; era cierto que eran muy aterradoras pero a él solo le alcanzó a dar un pequeño susto.. Todo lo contrario con Shinoa..._

 _Ella estaba cada vez más asustada y hasta miraba hacia otro lado cuando sentía que una escena le iba a causar mas miedo. Yuu lo notaba y rió un poco queriendo molestarla._

–"Sabes si te daba tanto miedo, lo hubieras dicho y no habríamos ido a ver esta pelicula"

–"N-no tengo miedo. No serás tu el que quiere irse? Que bebe Y-Yuu-san.." _—dijo aun con miedo_

–"Primero por que no te miras tu? _—dijo con una gota sobre su cabeza—_ Estas temblando!"

–"T-Tú eres el que...Kya!"

 _Shinoa soltó un grito e inconscientemente se aferró al brazo de Yuu. El se puso algo sonrojado pero no era momento para alejarla si tenía miedo, así que el soltó el agarre y puso su brazo alrededor de ella apoyándola contra su pecho._

–"Ahora estas mejor? Así te puedes voltear si tienes miedo"

–"S-sí" _-afirmó sonrojada_

 _Se mantuvieron asi hasta que acabo la pelicula, aproximadamente 15 minutos, y salieron de la sala._

–"Al final si que te morias de miedo~" _—decia Yuu riendo_

–"..." _—Shinoa se quedo callada con una leve expresion de molestia_

–"No es nada para avergonzarse..Sólo si necesitabas un abrazo lo hubieras pedido~ Pequeña Shinoa...~" _—seguia burlándose de ella_

–"..." _—ella seguia con la misma expresión_

— _Shinoa paro de caminar cuando salieron del cine—_

–"Ya salimos.."

–"Hm? Que ocurre?" _—pregunto Yuu_

–"Que bueno que lo traje..."

–"¿Eh? "

–"Yuu-san.. cierra los ojos"

–"Q-Qué?" _—reacciono sorprendido_

–"Solo... _—cerro los ojos y alzó sus labios—_ C-I-E-R-R-A-L-O-S"

 _Yuu se puso muy rojo adivinando lo que Shinoa trataba de hacer y tal como ella dijo cerro lo ojos... Pero... Solo escuchó..._

—"¡Shi-chan!"

 _En vez de un cálido beso recibio una embestida resultando lastimado porque fue empujado hacia atrás hasta chocar contra un poste._

–"Auch..! Oye!" _—se quejo en voz alta_

–"Buen trabajo, Shi-chan~" _—dijo con una sonrisa_

–"Oi! Shinoa..! ¡¿Qué fue eso?!"

–"Que mas? Mi regalo de nuestra pequeña 'cita' ~"

–"Mas bien diria que trataste de matarme _—decia adolorido mientras se levantaba—_ F-fue tu culpa, si no querías ver una película de terror lo hubieras dicho..!"

–"Donde esta tu delicadeza?... Soy una chica así que debes tener más consideración, Yuu-san" _—decia en tono bromista_

–"La que no fue nada delicada ahora eres tu..! Como sea... Vamos."

–"Uh? A donde?"

–"A tu casa."

–"..."

–"¿?"

–"Shin-chan, ya lo sabes, a la cuenta de 1, 2 y.."

–"¡Espera, espera! No me refería a eso..! Habló de que Te Acompañare a Tu casa!"

–"Ah.. Entonces esta bien" _—dijo mientras iba avanzando_

—"¡¿H-Hah?!"

–"Que sucede? Date prisa~"

–"Definitivamente a veces no la entiendo"

 _*—Edificio de Shinoa—*_

 _En la puerta de su departamento_

–"Bueno, ya llegamos.."

–"Adios Yuu-san~~" _—volteo para abrir la puerta con su llave_

–"¿Te despediras asi nada mas?... Ni siquiera un abrazo?"

–"Igual siempre nos vemos... Ok, aqui tienes"

 _Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla pero él volteo hacia sus labios._

 _Y bueno... Ya sabran que provoco.. UN BESO_

–"Q-Qué..."

–"Despues de todo lo que me golpeaste, me merecia esto supongo.."

–"S-S-Shi-cha..aa.." _—decia nerviosa tratando de invocar a su demonio_

 _Yuu le sujeto las muñecas con una sonrisa maliciosa_

–"Creo que ya no podrás invocarlo.."

–"¿Qué pasa, Yuu-san? Acaso estas todavía celoso de Sebastian?" _—quiso bromear para interrumpir el momento incómodo_

–"Shhh..!"

 _Shinoa lo miró extraño por su comportamiento. Primero la besa Y luego la calla, esto definitivamente se ponia cada vez mas extraño.. Ella quiso preguntarle pero él agarro su mano y la llevo adentro de su departamento._

–"¿Que haces?" _—pregunto Shinoa desesperada_

–"Silencio. Creo que escuche a Sebastian" _—poniendole su dedo en su subio_

–"¿Que haría él aquí?"

–"Em no lo sé .. Tal vez algo como.. EXPLICACION DE POR QUE LO DEJASTE y el porqué te fuiste conmigo _—dijo en tono sarcastico_

–"No queria que se lo tomara mal, y ademas no pensaba esc..."

–"Shh"

 _**suenan pisadas**_

–"Diablos, Shinoa ven..!"

 _La agarro de la mano y la jalo hacia una habitación o más bien una especie de armario_

–"¡Yuu-san!"

–"Silencio..!"

–"Escucha primero..! La puert..!"

–"¡Shhh!"

—Que extraño.. Su puerta esta abierta..

–"Sebastian.." _—susurro Shinoa_

—El portero dijo que si la había visto.. Que raro... Bueno, al menos cerraré la puerta

 _*cierra la puerta de su departamento*_

–"Por fin se fue" _-suspiro Yuu_

–"Eres un idiota"

–"¡¿Hah?! Y eso por que!?"

–"Te estoy diciendo que no tenias que cerrar la puerta del armario!"

–"¿Cuál es el problema?"

–"¡Qué cuando lo cierras se pone muy duro y difícil de abrir!"

–"¿Acaso no tienes fuerza? Puedo derribar eso fácilmente"

 _Yuu empujó la puerta con su cuerpo ocasionando que esta se moviera sólo un poco mientras Shinoa soltó una risa_

–"Ahaha~ Yuu-san eres muy fuerte~~"

–"Callate㈐2

–"Como sea~.. Parece que nos quedaremos aquí por hoy, no puedo invocar a Shi-chan para todo, se enojara.."

–"Osea.. ¿que dormiremos aquí?"

–"No tenemos otra opción.."

–"Pero apenas cabemos aquí.. No hay mucho espacio.."

–"Es tu culpa.. Te trate de decir que no la cerraras~"

–"Bueno.. Aceptó eso.."

–"Yo dormire en el suelo y tu parado o nose"

 _Shinoa se acomodo en el suelo durmiendo para un costado (en el que apenas cabia) mientras Yuu la miro molesto_

–"Si hay espacio"

–"No.. No lo hay..~" _—decia media dormida_

–"Te estoy diciendo que si hay."

 _Shinoa finalmente volteo hacia él pero Yuu rápidamente hizo que ella lo viera a los ojos mientras la sujetaba de las muñecas colocandose encima de ella_..

–"Ves? Si hay espacio"

–"S-sí"

–"¿Qué pasa, Shinoa? ¿Estas nerviosa?"

–"Haha~ Yuu-san es una broma, verdad?"

–"Esto te parece una broma?"

 _Yuichirou se lanzó sobre ella y la beso; al principio era un beso dulce pero después empezó a ser mas brusco.. Ella aún seguía en shock .. Pero al fin él le dejó un tiempo para respirar_

–"Hah..Hah... _—suspiraba—_ Por qué...?"

–"Yo...estoy enamorado de ti ,Shinoa" _—dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla_

–"Entonces... ¿Por qué paras?"

–"Jaja..."

–" A mi también me... no... Te amo..."

 _Después de decir esto Yuu volvió a besarla apasionadamente_

••• **Fin del cap•••**

 **Nose si se acordaran de mi o me borraron de sus memorias :'v**

 **"Quien te conoce NekoSeraph!?" ~ u.u okya**

 **Volvi con el capitulo de mi otra historia**

 **Perocreó qe no muchos se dieron cuenta?**

 **Como sea dejen sus reviews de que les parecio el cap o eso~**

 **Los quiere, NekoSeraph㈎9✌**


	10. Te Amo (lemon 15)

_**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON +15(? YO SE LOS ADVERTI PERO NOSE PORQUE PRESIENTL QUE NO ME HARAN CASO Y SEGUIRAN LEYENDO :'v**_

–"Te amo"

 _Fue lo último que dijo Shinoa antes de fundirse en otro beso que por supuesto el chico pelinegro le correspondio con un poco mas de fuerza, hasta que ella se retiro._

–"¿Qué pasa?" _—pregunto confundido_

–"Solo...Esto esta.."

–"Es... Algo ¿raro?"

–"No ..! _—nego inmediatamente—_ s-solo que Yuu-san... esta parte de mi departamento es algo pequeña y apretada.."

 _Dijo sonrojada ya que si recordaban la postura en la que estaban era algo vergonzoso_

–"Oh.. pero es que no hay tanto espacio.. Y la otra forma sería..." _—dijo nervioso_

–"Pues mejor otra postura.. h-hablo de que estoy rozando tu..." _—apenas pudo pronunciar_

–"Ah?... Oh... Perdón...! Ya te dije que no hay mucho e-espacio y pues..."

–"Hay que hacer la otra postura, si?"

–"Sí..."

 _Yuu se separó de Shinoa y le dijo que se acueste para un costado, ella lo hizo, y él después vino por detrás en la misma posición abrazándola para que haya mayor espacio._

–"¿Q-qué pasa? ¡¿Esta acaso es tu mayor solución?!" _—reacciono sonrojada_

–"Es mejor que la otra al menos... Ademas no hay de malo.."

–"Aun sigo sintiendo un poco..." _—susurro_

–"¿Uh?"

–"Me roza..." _—volvio a susurrar sonrojada_

–"Tranquila, no te hare nada _—la abrazo mas fuerte contra él—_ solo quedate asi.."

–"Ah! _—gimió—_ Es algo incomodo..."

–"Supongo... Pero esto lo es mas.."

 _Lamió su cuello una, dos, tres... Hasta que Shinoa soltó un gemido_

–"A-ah...! Qué haces...?"

–"¿No te gusta?"

–"No es eso pero... "

–"Pero... Que?

–"No te sobrepases..."

–"je.. De acuerdo.. " _—dió una sonrisa_

–"Pero antes. .."

 _Esta vez quien empezó no fue Yuu sino Shinoa y se volteó para aprisionar su labio contra los de él... Pero no fue un beso tierno.. fue uno lleno de pasión en el que ambos parecia que tenian una guerra..._

–"Vaya,vaya... Yuu-san sí que eres bueno besando" _—dijo algo exhausta_

–"Eso es... _—le besa la mano—_ porque estoy con la persona que amo..."

–"Yo... digo... n-no es diferente a lo que siento..."

 _Yuu le puso su dedo en sus labios para que guarde silencio._

–"Ya me dijiste que me amabas _—rió—_ no es necesario que lo digas de nuevo.."

–"Después de todo... Es algo raro. Creo que nadie hubiera imaginado que tú y yo estemos asi ahora, pero no me molesta...porque yo también te amo"

 _Ella ocultó su cara de la vergüenza; lo que acababa de decir era muy cursi y Yuu no decia nada. Cuando subió su mirada para verlo se dio con la sorpresa de que el chico ojiverde la estaba mirando fijamente con un color rosa en sus mejillas junto con un gesto de sorpresa._

–"Shinoa..."

–"¿Uh?" _—pronuncio ella_

–"Ahora es como que... Te estoy amando mucho más"

–"Yuu... "

–"Pero de verdad eso fue muy cursi" _—dijo riendo_

 _Shinoa fingio molestia y volteo hacia el lado opuesto mientras Yuu reía. Después de que parara su risa le dijo :_ "Perdón,perdón. ¿No te molestaste enserio verdad?" _Ella siguió sin decir nada y fingia dormir...Él se apego detras y la rodeo con sus brazos, le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras le susurraba al oído "perdón" pero ella todavia no reaccionaba ante esto._

–"¡Vamos, Shinoa! No te enojes, fue muy lindo lo que dijiste. ¡Perdón...! ¿Si?" _—rió un poco_

–"zzz..."

–"Bueno...sino quieres despertar... No tengo otra opción de hacer que reacciones"

 _Se dibujo una sonrisa en la cara de Yuu y ella seguia sin reaccionar hasta que en un movimiento rapido Yuu la apretó mas contra él y contra su... (Ya saben e.e)_

–"Nngh... " _—trato de no gemir_

–"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te rindes?"

–"..."

 _De nuevo no recibio respuesta y la apreto mas contra si para hacer que ella muestre alguna reacción pero ella seguia resistiendose y solo habia logrado que ella ponga un rostro sonrojado y ademas parecia excitada; se volvió a acercar a su oído y le susurro_

–"De aquí no sales virgen"

–"KYAAA...!"

 _Shinoa por fin había reaccionado (aunque fuera con un grito) y Yuu se estaba muriendo de la risa :v_

–"Jajaja De verdad te creiste eso?"

–"A-aún me sigue rozando...Ah..." _—gimió sonrojada_

–"Es que estamos muy apretados por tu culpa" _—sonrió_

–"Ah... A-ah... P-para ya, enserio Yuu-san... No es gracioso" _—suspiraba_

–"Estas bastante roja y me parece...¿O estas excitada, Shinoa?"

–"C-claro que no..." _—dijo con dificultad_

–"Vamos a probar si resistes más..." _—sonrio confiado_

 _La siguió apretando más contra él a lo que ella soltó un leve gemido, después quiso provocarla aún más y de un movimiento rapido hizo que volvieran a la anterior posicion, yuu encima y ella a su merced, entonces con una mano agarro sus dos brazos poniendolos encima de ella para evitar que se mueva y con la otra mano acariciaba su muslo poniendola aun mas roja_

–"Y-Y-Yuu...san... ¿Qué hace..? Me esta tocando en mi... Y esta muy pegado.." _—apenas decia algo porque el chico ojiverde se dedicaba a darle placer_

–"Tu castigo por ignorarme... No debes subestimar lo que soy capaz de hacer y no pareces tan disgustada. Tú dices que 'pare' pero en el fondo lo estas disfrutando y tu cara no concuerda mucho con lo que dices .."

–"Ha~ ¿Y que más harás ? No creo que llegues a mas...~"

–"¿Me quieres provocar? No te lo recomiendo, después no te quejes.."

 _Se apego más a ella, rozando su intimidad, y luego le dio un profundo beso... Uno apasiondo por supuesto, no la dejaba respirar hasta que bueno el también se estaba quedando sin aire_ –"Hah...Hah.. Y..Yuu-san..eso fue.." _no la dejo decir mas ya que inmediatamente pegó su lengua a su boca, a lo que ella se quedó atónita, pero le correspondió. Yuu al mismo tiempo, con su mano derecha comenzó a tocar su pecho_

–"A-ah... Se siente bien... " _—gimió_

–"¿El que te este tocando..? ¿O mis besos?"

–"A-ambos pero lo que me esta excitando mas es...Que estas rozando mucho mas mi intimidad...Se siente bien Hah..."

–"Jaja que sucia... Te tocaré mucho mas si eso quieres pero... quiero que gimas por mí ¿De acuerdo?"

–"N-no lo haré... esto ya llegó demasiado lejos..."

–"Tal vez tengas razón... Bueno, entonces dejare de tocarte y vamos a dormir"

–"¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero...!" _—insistió_

–"O..¿quieres que siga? Sé que lo estas disfrutando, se honesta y dilo." _—seguro de sí mismo_

–"¿Qué quieres que diga exactamente..?"

–"Nose, algo como 'Yuu dame duro contra el muro' o cosas asi" _—riendo_

–"¿E-estas loco verdad? Nunca dire eso" ㈐2

–"Lo sé, era broma, porque aunque tu no quieras seguiré haciéndolo..." _—con una sonrisa seductora_

–"¿Eh?"

 _Se acercó mucho más a su cara_

–"Que te v-i-o-l-a-r-é"

–"¡¿...?!"

 _Shinoa estaba atónita, tenitenía una cara sorprendida... O la palabra correcta seria TRAUMATIZADA. Que el chico que ella tanto quería le dijera basicamente 'Hey adiós a tu pureza' , cualquiera se quedaría helada pero le gustaba lo que hacía(7u7) , aún así no sabía que hacer._

 _Por parte de él estaba algo confiado aunque también se le paso por la mente que tal vez exageró con esas palabras y podria haberla asustado; quería molestarla pero decir eso tal vez fue sobrepasarse o ¿no?._

 _Sin embargo Yuu continuó y con su mano derecha agarró su seno(derecho) masajeandolo mientras ella daba suspiros entonces queriendo probar algo nuevo lo lamió todo completamente TODO –",A-ah... Kya! Chupala más —suplicaba— Se sinte bien, O-oh!Yuu sigue por f-favor...!" . –"Ya te dije... dilo correctamente...Dilo". –"A-ah..."._

–"Veamos si con esto sigues resistiendo"

 _Lo hizo. Se metio su seno en su boca, lo succionaba muy fuerte y era cada vez mas placentero para Shinoa._

–"Nnghh... Ah... ..! No pares..!"

 _Paro de lamer_

–"¿Enserio? Creo que ya debería parar.." _—dio un sonrisa_

–"¡Ni se te ocurra parar ahora...! Quiero sentirlo de nuevo, al menos un poco más... Chupala¿¡Qué estas esperando..!?" _—le exigió_

–"Eso es lo que quería oír _—sonrió—_ Bueno y si..¿chupó ambos?"

–"Entonces ¡hazlo! O...Llegaste a tu limite, Yuu-san..?~"

–"Ven para acá."

 _Yuu solto su mano izquierda en la que tenia sujetada los dos brazos de Shinoa, ya no era necesario ya que esta aceptó por fin el placer. Entonces con la mano izquierda apretó el otro y despues se lo metió entero en su boca con la misma intensidad y con la derecha masajeaba el otro –"Yuu...san...que rudo...Pero hazlo mucho mas rapido"(suspirba). –"Amo ver tu cara de excitación por mí haha... Mas bien...¿No queres que alguien que esta debajo de mi pantalón te haga una gran sorpresa?". –"¡¿..?!" reacciono sorprenida y sonrojada –"Tu cara espera ansiosa con eso ¿no?, pero no lo haré, aún somos jóvenes". –"Después de las cosas *suci s* que me hiciste recién lo recuerdas?". –"Ahaha pero tranquila..." Se acercó a su oído para susurrarle:_

–"Cuando llegue el momento en que tome 'eso' y te la meta tan fuerte no podrás ni caminar"

–"¿Q-qué?" _—balbuceo sonrojada_

–"Tal vez a la próxima te amarre a una silla y..."

–"Es una broma verdad?"

–"Jajaj si. Y bueno... Que tal si dormimos?"

–"Y me dejarás así nada más?!" _—le replicó_

–"Como ya dije es un castigo. Es tu culpa por ignorarme" _—refunfuño_

–"Pero..! "

–"Buenas noches ~~"

 _Yuu salió de la posición en la que estaban y se puso en la misma posición que Shinoa estaba hace un rato; trató de dormir mientras que ahora ella tenia una cara de '¿Ya se termino' y es que la pelimorado estaba empezando a disfrutarlo._

 _Ahora ella era la que se acercaba y pegando sus pechos a su espalda le insistía, moviéndolos hacía arriba y abajo._

–"Vamos, vamos, Yuu-san! No piensas dejar a la chica que amas tan desesperada ¿no?~"

–"..."

–"Solo una chupada y ya... ¿Si?"

–"De acuerdo pero despues no me culpes" _—rió_

 _Y asi...Yuu se abalanzo sobre ella y volvio a apretar su pecho y lamerselos una y otra vez y finalmente meterselos en la boca y Shinoa llegaba al climax_ _–"Yuu...saborealo mas...ah...AH...Se siente...bien..Aah..." .–"Y después soy yo el sucio? Pero asi me gusta... tus tetas..Hah...hah...son tan suaves... Hah... Te violaria aqui mismo enserio hah...". –"Estas muy excitado pero no dejare que me la metas...aún no...A-ah..!". –"Diablos... Todo es porque Te Amo...Hah...Oye Shinoa, besame, muy muy fuerte y apasionadamente si?". –"No quiero."_

–"¿Eh...?"

–"Dije que no quiero darte uno así"

 _Él se quedó muy sorprendido y se quedo algo desilusionado con una notable mirada triste_

–"Yuu-san, ven"

–"Pero..."

 _Shinoa llevo su cabeza en medio de sus pechos, en realidad le dio un abrazo cálido que hasta Yuu después de todo lo que hicieron (7u7) no pudo evitar sonrojarse y poner sus ojos como platos..._

–"S-Shinoa e-este..." _—tartamudeó_

–"Te Amo..."

 _Alzó su mirada para ver a Shinoa con una sonrisa en su rostro y sonrojada y en especial con una tierna mirada, ambos juntaron sus cabezas y finalmente se dieron un tierno beso sin nada de lujuria ni nada... Cuando se separaron Shinoa noto a Yuu con un rostro diferente, parecia que se estaba armando de valor y con un claro color rosa en sus mejillas._

–"Quiero casarme contigo"

–"¿Ah...?

–"Lo que escuchaste"

–"..."

–"¿?"

–"¡¿QUÉ?!"

••• **FIN DEL CAP•••**

 **KÉKÉKÉKÉKKÉKÉKÉKÉKÉKÉKÉKÉ~~~~**

 **"Osea regresas despues de navidad y haces un lemon y de pronto haces esa pregunta pero no actualizaste en navidad!?" (agarran una pistola contra mi)**

 **Les juro que quise actualizarlo en navidad y pense que iba a terminarlo el mismo 24 o 25 pero lalala~~ muchas cosas~~ la navidad me mantuvo ocupada~~ espiritu navideño~~ no me maten plz~~**

 **Como sea ojala la hayan pasado bien en navidad porque yo no :D**

 **Okno feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo :'3**

 _ **Quiero mandar saludos del review del capitulo pasado note que les gusto a muchos asi que decidi continuar primero esta Historia :D**_

 _ **Saludos~~**_

 _ **-AngelSagi(:D)**_

 _ **-DarkZero92 (:D)**_

 _ **-andres (:D)**_

 _ **-OlakAse(XDD)**_

 _ **-YuunoaForever200(❤)**_

 _ **-KawaiiNekosita (3)**_

 _ **-Ritak ✌❤**_

 _ **Y creo que falto un review pero no tienen cuenta solo dice "Guest" pero fue el penultimo que recibi igual gracias por leer las 3 historias que hice (una es un oneshot) ;)**_

 _ **Los quiere nekoserpah~~㈏0**_

 _ **Ah y me llego otro review(lel :v) que dice "Hola :D, I Liked"**_

 _ **Tu tambien me Liked(?**_

 _ **Soy mala en ingles uwu**_

 _ **Bueno hasta la proxima actualizacion~~❤**_


	11. Visita Problemática

–"C-casarnos...? ¿Te paso algo en la cabeza, Yuu?"

 _El pelinegro nego con la cabeza._

–"No digo que ahora... sino que en un futuro definitivamente te hare mi esposa..."

 _Sus palabras eran cálidas... lo decía tan seguro de sí mismo que ella, naturalmente, se sonrojo por eso pero su rostro no reflejaba mas que incomodidez, y es que ciertamente la idea de casarse no estaba en su mente en estos momentos y ante tal comentario se sentia algo aterrada por esa idea._

–"Yuu ni siquiera sabes si estaremos juntos mas adelante..." _—dijo evidentemente oponiendose a tal idea_

–"No lo sé pero haré todo lo posible para que funcione y no te dejare ir. Si alguien te arrebata de mí haré que recuerdes cuanto me amabas...no... cuanto me seguiras AMANDO"

–"Lo dices facilmente..."

–"¿Crees que realmente intentaria hacerle el amor a alguien que no me importa y le diria que sera mi esposa? Me conoces bien y sabes que no hay forma de que haga eso"

–"Sí pero..."

–"Si estas aterrada tienes razones para estarlo... Creo que no es normal que alguien te diga eso de la nada...pero... Lo que siento por ti me permite decirlo..."

 _Lo logró. Otra vez volvió a sacarle otro sonrojo. Este chico definitivamente era increible y ella lo sabía muy bien y con una sonrisa respondió..._

–"Haha... Bueno, que se le va a hacer"

–"Shinoa Hyakuya... Suena bien" _—rió_

–"Pensaremos en eso luego... Y ahora¿que hacemos?"

–"Podemos besarnos...y luego tu ya sabes que..."

 _Dio una sonrisa pervertida y se fue acercando poco a poco al rostro de Shinoa y la besó hasta que ella después del beso se levantó, cubrió sus pechos y le ordeno que derribará esa puerta a lo que él la miró extraño_

–"Ya te dije que no puedo" _—la miró confundido_

–"Yuu-san eres uno de los mas fuertes del escuadrón y tienes físicamente mas fuerza que yo _—se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa—_ dudo que una simple puerta atascada sea incapaz de abrir si usabas toda...o mas bien... si tan solo usabas un poco de fuerza, sin embargo, no lo hiciste. Acaso ¿querias estar atrapado a solas conmigo?"

–"Tsk De verdad que lo supiste eh?... Bueno lo hice porque quería decirte ya sabes... que te amaba..."

–"Y terminamos haciendo otras cosas..."

–"Yo sé que te gustaría si llegabamos mas lejos"

 _La acorraló contra la pared y sujetó sus muñecas colocandolas a los costados de su nuca y le susurró en su oído: "Ya quiero verte desnuda y gimiendo mi nombre, la próxima vez no me contendré asi que preparate...". Shinoa se ruborizo ante tales palabras y yuu sonrió al ver su rostro pensando que se veia linda cuando la hacias sentir incomoda y que deje las bromas._

–" Pero ahora abrire esa puerta ¿Bien?"

 _La soltó y de tres empujones logró abrirla; le hizo una seña a Shinoa de "Pase usted" y ella se dirigía, al parecer, a su habitación mientras que él se la quedo mirando._

–"Bueno...supongo que ya me voy... Adios.." _—dijo en voz alta tratando de llamar su atención ya que ella ni se acerco o despidió_

 _El ojiverde se acerco a la puerta para irse hasta que una voz lo detuvo._

–"Ya es algo tarde ¿No quieres quedarte esta noche?"

 _Yuu volteó hacia ella algo paralizado y la miró detenidamente, ella no entendía su reacción hasta que parpadeó dos veces..._

–"Ah..! N-no lo dije con esa intención sino que... _—decía nerviosa—_ si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir después de todo ya van a ser las 10 y es peligroso y tu casa no esta cerca verdad!? Ademas de que si alguien te ve sera sospechoso y-"

 _Ya queriendo dar su respuesta y que dejará de hablar mas de la cuenta la beso dulcemente y pego su frente con la de ella sujetando a la misma vez sus manos, dandole un "Sí" y provocando en ella una sonrisa sincera. El momento era tan preciado para ambos que Yuu tal y como un cuento la cargo en brazos llevandola a su cuarto a pesar de las suplicas que ella hacía para que la bajara._

–"Yuu..esto es algo vergonzoso..."

–"Solo estamos nosotros dos y ademas es como práctica para nuestra noche de bodas" _—sonrio_

–"A-aún no se sabe" _—miro hacia abajo sonrojada_

–"Pero podria ser... En estos momentos estoy siendo muy feliz..."

–"Siempre me haces sonrojar con lo que dices... pero dejare que me lleves a la cama"

–"Jaja Claro...~ vamos!"

 _La llevo cargando hacia su cama, que no era pequeña pero tampoco tan grande, y la dejó suavemente. Se sonrieron y posteriormente Yuu se echo a su costado poniendo una sonrisa en la cara de Shinoa; como la cama era algo pequeña no tuvieron mas opción que dormir abrazados y no les disgusto para nada... Shinoa se quedo dormida mas rápido y en ese momento él acarició uno de sus mechones morados...mirandola fijamente dijo :_ _ **"Definitivamente me casaré contigo"**_

 _A la Mañana Siguiente_

 _10:30 am_

–"Uuah...~ Que sueño _—bostezo Yuu—_ ¿Eh? ¿Donde esta Shinoa?"

 _Estaba preocupado o en realidad MUY preocupado temiendo que lo de ayer fuera un sueño y todo lo que dijo y dijo Shinoa sobre él sea mentira, afortunadamente se calmó al ver que no estaba en su habitación. Ahora la incógnita era ¿Donde esta Shinoa?_

 _Se levanto y salió de la habitación en busca de ella pero no la encontro en la sala ni en la cocina y lo único que quedaba era el baño, entonces, fue hacia alli (obviamente estando afuera) y efectivamente alli estaba. Las luces estaban prendidas y supuso que estaba allí entonces pregunto a través de la puerta "Hey Shinoa, estas ahi?" ella lo negó "No, claro que no~Soy su hermana gemela~" Él rió y satisfecho iba a volver a la habitación hasta que nuevamente ella le hablo._

–"¡Yuu! Hazme un favor y pasame la toalla que deje en mi cuarto"

–"¡De acuerdo!"

 _Fue hacia la habitación de nuevo, cogió la toalla y fue hacia el baño._

–"Aqui esta..! Ven y..."

–"¡Pasa..!"

 _Una simple palabra lo dejo impresionado, nunca esperó esa invitación de su parte._

–"Pasa y damelo¡Ya saldre...!"

–*demonios shinoa si me dices eso...* "O-ok"

 _Pasó al baño y vió que no habia nada que temer. Shinoa solo alcanzo a mostrar su mano para que el le entregase la toalla, todo lo demas estaba cubierto por las cortinas para su buena suerte (?)._

–"Apurate"

–"S-sí"

 _Cuando Shinoa justamente estaba a punto de tomar la toalla se resbaló ocasionando que Yuu estuviera debajo de ella y lo único que los separaba era aquella toalla que apenas le cubría su intimidad. Él gimio del dolor y ella por suerte agradeció que Yuu amortiguara su caida._

–"Auch... Shinoa ¿estas bien?"

–"Si... Estoy bien.." _—dijo algo adolorida_

–"Ah...!"

–"Kyaaa...! ¡No me mires"

 _Ambos estaban sonrojados a mas no poder cuando se dieron cuenta de la posición en la que estaban. Shinoa todavia seguía mojada y con ello sus pechos también; tal vez lo peor era que chocaban contra el pecho de yuu y su trasero estaba a la vista._

 _Yuu se sentia algo excitado por tener pegados y mojados los pechos de shinoa encima de él y poder sentir su intimidad que apenas era separada por la toalla._

–"Demonios Shinoa... a veces pienso que lo haces a propósito"

–"¿Q-qué?"

–"Caer desnuda y mojada en frente mio..No puedo resistir..."

–"Oh no..."

 _Shinoa se paro y se cubrio con la toalla a punto de salir pero unos brazos que la atraparon por detras la detuvieron._

–"Vaya, Shinoa ¿Estas asustada? ¿Tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacerte?" _—le susurraba en su oido mientras era la abrazaba por detras apretandola contra el_

–"N-no yuu...no haras nada ¿verdad..?" _—preguntaba nerviosa_

–"Quien sabe..."

–"Si piensas hacer algo como lo de ayer...no creo que quieras dejarme embarazada o si?"

–"Al contrario me gustaria mucho..."

 _Estas últimas palabras dejaron a Shinoa mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y ese no ere su plan. Por otra parte Yuu solto una pequeña risa._

–"Pero no ahora... Solo quiero un beso ¿si?"

–"Un beso...Bueno si puedo dartelo..."

 _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la levanto entre sus brazos y la llevo hacia su habitación mientras ella le replicaba de "¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?" y el solo se reía. Cuando llego a su cuarto la dejo suavemente en su cama y le dio un beso al instante lo que aumentaba mas su confusión._

–"Yuu, ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué me cargaste? Sé que te quieres casar conmigo pero que me lleves cargada aun es difícil acostumbrarme..."

–"¿No lo escuchaste, verdad? Estan tocando la puerta"

–"Oh no...si alguien te ve, sabran que..."

–"Me escondere en el baño por mientras, tu vistete, le abres la puerta y despues me ire sin ser visto ¿ok?"

–"De acuerdo...y Yuu..."

–"¿Hm? Dime"

–"Ya te puedes ir sabes..."

–"Ah! Esta bien, me ire, aunque ya vi tu cuerpo asi que seria normal si te vistes frente m..."

–"¡V-E-T-E!" _—le exigio algo avergonzada_

–"Okok solo no te enojes" _—obedecio temeroso_

 _Salió de la habitación y despues de unos 2 minutos ya habia parado el ruido de aquella puerta, Yuu estaba pensando ¿Quién habra sido el que llamaba a la puerta de Shinoa? pero dejo de darle importancia al momento en que Shinoa ssalió_

 _Ella llevaba puesto una blusa blanca con una falda color mostaza y medias altas de color negro y unos zapatos de color marron con el cabello recogido en una media cola pero que se notaba que seguia ligeramente mojado._

–"Oye, ¿Y si tenemos una cita?" _—pregunto Yuu nervioso_

–"¿A qué viene eso ahora?~"

–"Bueno, nos quedan 6 días de descanso y podemos salir digo..."

–"Me encantaría _—afirmó feliz—_ aunque he estado pensando en algo... ¿Qué haremos si saben lo de nosotros?"

–"¿Nosotros? Oh vaya, ahora estas aceptando que tenemos algo, es un progreso"

–"Obviamente tenemos algo despues de lo de anoche, Yuu~ ¿O acaso piensas que me entrego asi por cualquiera?" _—fingio molestia_

–"Claro que no... Por eso sé que soy yo el único a quien amas y el único con quien harias el amor ¿no es asi?"

 _Se inclina con la intención de besarla_

–"Ahaha~ Que le voy a hacer..."

 _Cuando Shinoa y Yuu estaban a punto de unir sus labios volvio a sonar los golpes a puerta interrumpiendolos_

–"Demonios _—suspiro—_ ¿Quién sera?"

–"Ire a abrir, tú escondete en el baño"

–"Bien,bien, pero me deberas esto..."

–"¡Solo ve! ¡Despues te lo recompenso...!"

 _Yuichirou se apresuro a esconderse dentro del baño mientras Shinoa se iba a abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa frente a ella estaba Mitsuba_.

–"¡Oh..! ¡Mitsu! _—alzo la voz para que Yuu la pudiera oir—_ ¿Qué haces aquí?~"

–"El equipo no tiene mucho que hacer o mejor dicho nada, hace unos momentos estaba tocando la puerta y no me abrias"

–"E-es que estaba bañandome y no pude escuchar, perdon... ¿Qué es eso de que no tienen nada que hacer?~"

–"Es que sin ustedes dos estamos incompletos y no nos mandaran a misiones hasta que ustedes regresen"

–"Pero creí que el teniente coronel Guren solo nos dio una semana libre a Yuu y a mí"

–"Eso era pero no habían otros que ocuparan sus lugares en estos momentos, acabamos de ser informados hoy..."

–"Ya veo...Entonces quieres pasar?~~ Asumo que no solo viniste para decirme eso"

–"La verdad es que..."

 _Paso a la sala mientras Shinoa cerraba la puerta, y sentandose ambas en el mismo sillón, mitsuba continuó._

–"La verdad es que... ¿Oye, Yuu y tú estan bien? me refiero a su relación... Supe que es por eso que ustedes fueron sancionados..."

–"¡A-ah... Eso...! Lo que pasa es que Yuu-san y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión y..."

–"¡Se veia que era mas que una simple discusión!"

 _Alzo su voz sin darse cuenta mientras miraba hacia abajo con un gesto de preocupación que alarmó a Shinoa._

–"Mitsu...¿Qué pasa?"

–"L-losiento, es que Yuu parecía...parecía celoso y muy preocupado por ti antes..."

–"Bueno es Yuu del que estamos hablando, ya sabes que siempre se preocupa por todos, somos su 'familia' ¿recuerdas?"

–"No quiero..." _—dijo susurrando pero Shinoa pudo escucharlo_

–"¿Eh?"

–"¡No quiero ser solo su familia...!"

–"¿Uh...Mit...su..?"

 _Mitsuba se armo de valor y miro frente a frente a Shinoa con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas_

–"No quiero porque... ¡A-A mí me gusta Yuu!"

 _Termino de decir con la voz algo quebrada y dejando a Shinoa atónita._

••• _ **FIN DEL CAP•••**_

 **Me encanta el sufrimiento de la gente al enterarse sobre un obstáculo en su ship :3 okno**

 **Creanme, a mi también me dolió (? Pero no puedo ignorar los sentimientos de Mitsuba asi que esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar :v**

 **El capítulo anterior recibio muchos review y me alegra :D pero en parte se porque fue (pervertidos ewe)**

 **Trate de responder todos los review pero no estoy segura creo que me faltaron(?**

 **Bueno en todo caso les envio saludos a todos los que dejaron su review del cap pasado :)❤❤**

 **Y no, no hubo boda porque soy mala :v**

 **Okno quien sabe 7u7**

 **Los quiere NekoSeraph~~㈏0❤❤✌**


	12. Los sentimientos de Mitsuba y Shinoa

–"Porque..¡A mi me gusta Yuu!"

— _ **Opening—**_

 _Lalala~~ okno ni tengo opening :'v_

 _Shinoa abrio los ojos como platos._

 _Ella sabia que Mitsuba tenia una atraccion por Yuu y por ese motivo siempre la molestaba, vinculandolos a ellos dos. Sin embargo, es totalmente diferente que ella de verdad se lo haya confesado e imaginarla como una posible pareja para él; tal vez porque creyó que la rubia no seria capaz de admitirlo debido a su continua negación y actitud._

 _¿Qué podia decirle? ... "Ah si eso ya lo sabia, por cierto, él me dijo que me ama y yo tambien a él y durmio aquí e incluso me hizo una propuesta"_

 _¿Qué palabras saldran de su boca?... "Esta bien Mitsu, de todas formas ya lo sabia ¿quieres ayuda? puedo ayudarte a acercarte mas a él y.."_

 _Pues definitivamente seguro seria una mentira._

 _Ninguna de las dos hablo después de esa confesion y la sala se inundo por un silencio incomodo por varios segundos... Una sonrojada y avergonzada Mitsuba, una sorprendida y decepcionada Shinoa y un estúpido y preocupado Yuu en el baño._

 _ **(N.A: me salio la inspiración ya que estaba escuchando el ending de Shigatsu wa kimi no uso u.u)**_

 _Shinoa fue la primera en romper el silencio._

–"...Mitsu...¿De verdad estas muy interesada en Yuu?.." _—dijo en un tono neutral ocultando la tristeza que llevaba dentro_

 _Mitsuba guardo silencio unos segundos estaba algo avergonzada después de lo que dijo._

–"Bueno... No puedo explicarlo exactamente... Supongo que si... _—decia sonrojada—_ ¡No sé! ¡Tú siempre lo decías! S-supongo que es cierto lo que mencionabas antes...Tu misma lo decias ¿no?"

 _Dejo de dirigir su mirada hacia abajo y la dirigió hacia Shinoa. Justo lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era verla a los ojos._

–"Sí, lo decía... haha... despues de todo es cierto..." _—decia en un tono melancólico pero sin desaparecer su sonrisa_

–"Aún no sé que hacer... _—decia avergonzada—_ ¿d-debería decirselo? En cualquier caso tal vez él no sienta lo mismo..."

 _Se veia preocupada, mas que todo sonrojada y avergonzada, se notaba en su forma de hablar... en como cerraba sus manos encima de sus rodillas... y sus sucesivas miradas hacia abajo... Todo eso incomodaba a Shinoa._

–"Depende...¿Te sentirias mejor confesandoselo? O... Acaso... ¿Buscas tener un romance con él?"

–"No estoy muy segura pero... Si me aceptara... no estaria mal..."

–"Entonces creo que si quieres confesartele... deberias intentar acercarte..."

 _"No..."_

–"Ya estan en el mismo escuadron no sera tan dificil"

 _"No..."_

–"Yuu es buena persona seguro cualquier cosa de lo que le quieras hablar él te prestara atención"

 _"No quiero..."_

–"Cualquier tiempo a solas aprovechalo..."

 _"No quiero pero aun así..."_

–"Trata de invitarlo a lugares o haz que se divierta..."

 _"Aun así estoy haciendo algo tan..."_

–"Y finalmente, en el momento perfecto... Declarate"

—

 _ **"Aún asi estoy haciendo algo tan terrible como esto".**_

—

 _Mitsuba, por supuesto, escucho cada cosa que decia una 'amiga', de la primera persona que se lo conto, la que la convencia de su amor hacia él, la que ahora la estaba aconsejando... Pero tambien La Primera En Traicionarla._

–"Entiendo...en fin gracias,Shinoa, de verdad necesitaba decírselo a alguien...y hare lo que me dijiste" _—dijo con un gesto aliviado_

–"Obviamente porque siempre supe que seguro ustedes llegarian a esto~ ¡Bien! ¡Ahora que ya te ayude, ahora soy yo la que le falta un príncipe azul~!"

–"N-no es que tenga mi príncipe! Por cierto ¿Te enteraste? Sebastian se ira a la base interna de los hiragi, tu posible príncipe azul se ira ¿no estas triste?"

–"Sebastian fue un buen amigo pero como mi príncipe azul montado en caballo no lo veo~"

–"Parecia que el si queria algo contigo...bueno, no te quitare mas tiempo, me ire..."

–"Imaginaciones tuyas~ Te acompaño a la puerta~"

 _Se despidieron; en realidad Shinoa se alegro o mas bien se alivio un poco de que se fuera para poner fin a esa incomoda charla sobre los sentimientos de la rubia. Pero sabia que ese momento de "paz" no duraria mucho debido que aun tenia que dar una explicación a aquella persona que finalmente salio de su escondite y estaba frente a sus ojos_.

–"Yuu... es mejor que te vayas en este momento, cumplimos con la petición de Guren en volvernos mas unidos _—mostraba una sonrisa pero desviaba la mirada y su tono era triste —_ pero creo que la manera en la que la hicimos no era la correcta asi que..."

–"¿Quieres olvidarlo todo?" _—pregunto en un tono serio_

 _Ella no respondio solo miro hacia abajo entristecida pero ese silencio era como una afirmación para él._

–"¿Es por lo que dijo Mitsuba? "

 _Alcanzó a preguntar con la voz algo quebrada; temia su respuesta ya que le dolía que todo el tiempo juntos fuera echado a la basura por la repentina visita de su compañera de equipo, sin embargo, sea cual sea su respuesta él la respetaría._

–"Lo escuchaste también ¿verdad?...no puedo hacerle esto y no quiero" _—decia suplicante_

–"Lo...lo entiendo. Aún asi... ¿Sabras que yo no puedo corresponderle, no es asi?. ¡Yo te amo a ti, Shinoa...! ¡Tal vez este siendo egoista pero por mas que quiera o quieras tú yo no estoy interesado de la misma manera que Mitsuba! Aunque me digas que nos alejemos yo no me enamorare de ella..."

–"Mitsu... Mitsu tal vez te confiese sus sentimientos pronto _—desvio la mirada—_ Si la rechazas... si lo haces... seguro estara triste"

–"¡No es que los menosprecie pero entiende yo no puedo corresponderle...!"

–"Entonces al menos...¿puedes tratarme como siempre? no te preocupes por mi notoriamente, no te metas en mis asuntos y olvid-"

 _Iba a continuar pero Yuu inmediatamente la beso, ella lloro mientras eso sucedia y Yuu sabia porque sin embargo no se detuvo. Shinoa trataba de empujarlo haciendo fuerza en sus manos contra el pecho de este, pero el tomo sus muñecas deshaciendo su anterior acción._

 _El beso se hizo mas intenso sonrojando a Shinoa que ahora se sentia peor porque a pesar de lo que dijo Mitsuba ella seguia en "cariños" con el chico que a ella le gustaba._

 _Se separaron para tomar aire; en eso Yuu se acerco al oído de la pelimorado y le dijo lo siguiente:_

–"Yo jamas podria hacer esto con Mitsuba...Solo te quiero a ti..."

–"...Honestamente, no sé si sentirme feliz o terrible..."

–"Solo busco que te sientas amada..."

 _Le dedico una de las mas dulces sonrisas y Shinoa se lo devolvio; se miraron unos segundos y volvieron a besarse excepto que ahora Shinoa si correspondia. Pero después de unos segundos Yuu corto el beso para sorpresa de Shinoa con una expresión pensante._

–"¿Yuu, qué pasa?" _—prengunto Shinoa extrañada_

–"Aun no me queda claro... ¿Lo mantendremos en secreto o nos alejaremos?"

–"Uhmm...Buen punto" _—dijo Shinoa con expresion pensante_

–"¡¿Ni siquiera lo pensaste?!" _—exclamo Yuu con una gota en la cabeza_

–"Supongo que... Lo mantendremos en secreto"

–"Pero sabes que algun dia ellos se enteraran, ¿no? Digo sera sofocante si actuamos como siempre y no nos demos muestras de amor(?"

–"¡Woah~...! Parece que hoy estas mas precavido y preocupado~ Haha depende que esas 'muestras' no sean mas que besos"

–"¡Hey, no dudes de mi inteligencia! _—riendo—_ Me referia a que quisiera pasar mas tiempo contigo en nuestros descansos, ya sabes, solos...o al menos poder abrazarte!"

 _Hizo un puchero, se via muy tierno, actuaba como un niño y eso era lo que le gustaba a Shinoa. Era una parte adorable de él._

–"Haha~ Pues supongo que algun dia... Mas adelante, lo sabran, pero no ahora ¡...Asi que te tendras que aguantar!"

–"Si no hay opción...¡Pero si estamos solos quisiera abrazarte al menos...! ¿Podre?"

–"Ok pero por favor no te preocupes mas de la cuenta, eso lo haria obvio"

–"¡Eres mi novia, se supone que debo hacerlo!"

–"Escucha, al menos no lo hagas evidente. Mitsu noto algo y quien sabes si kimizuki y yoichi tambien _—suspiro—_ Aunque como tu novia me alegra eso~"

–"Pero tal vez algunos se alegren... Como Guren(?"

–"Eso estaria bien _—solto una risilla—_ despues de todo espero la aprobacion de mi suegro~"

–"Tsk seguro no dejara de repetirmelo"

–"Conozco a Guren desde pequeña... Seguro se pondra contento"

–"Si tu lo dices...Y ahora que haremos?"

–"Pues primero te vas y nos vemos en una semana ya que nos ordenaron hacer eso. No preguntes '¿por qué?' ya que casi nos descubren esta vez"

–"De acuerdo... _—hizo un puchero—_ y yo que planeaba hacer cositas"

–"Pos nop _—nego con la cabeza—_ tu lo prometiste... Cuando sea tu E-S-P-O-S-A~"

–"¡Osea que lo seras! _—exclamo Yuu feliz—_ Bueno entonces me voy en paz~ Adios futura esposa...~"

–"¡¿Eh?! ¡No, y-yo me referia a que...!"

 _No continuo después de oir el sonido de la puerta cerrandose._

 _Estaba feliz de poder seguir con Yuu que no penso mucho en sus acciones y palabras de hace un momento y después de que el pelinegro se marchó pensó en Mitsuba y la tal vez peor decisión que habria tomado a pesar de saber sus sentimientos._

 _Aunque... Nadie es perfecto. Y menos nosotros, los humanos._

— _*—_

 _Una semana habia pasado ya desde que esa orden por Guren se dio como consecuencia de que retomaran a sus misiones._

 _El escuadrón Shinoa acababa de terminar una misión en la que los mas que terminaron cansados por tanta pelea fueron Kimizuki y Shinoa. Yuichirou, yoichi y Mitsuba regresaron a la base antes que ellos e iilesos; Yuu estaba preocupado y desesperado por saber cuando regresaría Shinoa, aunque como ella misma le dijo que haga, ocultó esos sentimientos de angustia._

 _Los otros miembros restante del equipo, Yoichi y Mitsuba, estaban mas tranquilos pero no despreocupados del todo, ambos coincidian en pensar que si Kimizuki esta con Shinoa (y viceversa) no creian que algo malo les sucediera._

 _Finalmente termino la angustia cuando vieron que se acercaban Kimizuki y Shinoa con un hombro alrededor del otro ayudandose mutuamente._

–"¡Shinoa-san,Kimizuki-kun! ¿No se lastimaron mucho verdad? ¿No tienen heridas ni nad...?" _—pregunto yoichi preocupado_

–"Estamos bien _—lo interrumpió Kimizuki— logramos escapar a tiempo, solo tenemos una o dos heridas pero...a Shinoa le rasgaron en el brazo"_

–"Al menos no sufrieron otras heridas graves ¿no? _—dijo con algo de alivio Mitsuba—_ y Shinoa tu brazo esta sangrando tienes que ir a la enfermeria de aquí antes de que se te infec..."

 _Mitsuba paro de hablar al ver que sorprendentemente Yuu de repente estaba cargando a Shinoa entre sus brazos, pero no fue la unica, yoichi y kimizuki tambien mostraron una expresión de sorpresa. Shinoa trato de disimular la situación dejando de lado su sonrojo de ese mismo instante._

–"Haha... _—rio nerviosa—_ Y-Yuu si que es muy protector solo tengo un rasguño~"

–"Pero estas sangrando y tu piel esta terriblemente rasgada se puede volver severo. Yo la llevare a la enfermería"

–"S-si, contamos contigo"

 _Logro decir Kimizuki justo cuando el ojiverde se estaba llevando a la pelimorado a la enfermeria que habia dentro de la base._

–"Fiu—vaya que le importa mucho Shinoa" _—comento Kimizuki_

–"Vamos, Yuu-kun siempre es así con su familia _—trato de calmar Yoichi—_ ¿verdad, Mitsuba-san?"

–"S-supongo que sí" _—contesto nerviosa_

–"¿Mitsuba-san estas bien? Te ves distraida..."

–"Solo estoy preocupada por Shinoa...tal como dijo Yuu puede ser severo..." _—dijo tratando de sonar convincente—_ ¡I-iré a ver como esta para asegurarme!"

–"Uh...claro..." _—dijo Yoichi a la misma vez que veia como Mitsuba se dirigia hacia la misma dirección a la que fue Yuu hace unos momentos_

–"... que raros estan todos..." _—comento Yoichi_

–"Triangulo amoroso ¿eh?..." _—susurro kimizuki_

–"¿Qué?"

–"Nada..."

— _*En la Enfermería*—_

–"Yuu, te preocupaste demasiado..." _—decia Shinoa reprochándole_

–"Esto no es solo un rasguño. ¡Mira tus vendas! Tenias el brazo rasgado y sangrando, ¡pudo empeorarse...!"

–"¡Esta bien pero no estaba discapacitada no habia necesidad de que me cargaras en frente del equipo..!"

–"Estaba preocupado y bueno...me deje llevar..perdon. Pero la proxima vez tienes que estar cerca mio, ¿por favor?

 _Dicho esto agarro la mano de Shinoa y se acerco a su rostro esperando su respuesta._

–"¿Si?"

–"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Estare contigo..."

 _Le sonrió y juntaron sus frentes para despues darse un corto beso; y se volvieron a agarrar de la mano hasta que se soltaron al escuchar la puerta abriendose y una silueta en frente de ellos._

–"N-no es lo que parece"

–"..."

••• _ **FIN DELCAP•••**_

 _ **Bueno lo hice lo mas pronto que pude, sho los amo TwT**_

 _ **Como sea mandare rapido saludoss ya que que no pude responder la mayoria de los reviews pasados:**_

— _ **mfog08042003(3)**_

— _ **Ritak(3)**_

— _ **KawaiiNekosita(3)**_

— _ **YuunoaForever200(3)**_

— _ **VanessaSeraph (3)**_

— _ **Hikari-chan( 3)**_

— _ **Andres (3)**_

— _ **RedFire1588 (3)**_

 _ **Y ShinoaHiragi61 3 saludos :D~~**_

 _ **Y a los que comentaron como "Guest" (no tienen cuenta) Gracias :D**_

 _ **Creo que me preguntaron cuantoscap falta(?**_

 _ **Yo estimo , porque no estoy segura, que tal vez termine En 10 caps (o menos) ya que tratare de haceros mas largos.**_

 _ **Gracias por su apoyo ya llegamos a 64 reviews :D *sonido de confeti***_

 _ **Nos vemos ;)**_

 _ **Los quiere NekoSeraph~❤**_


	13. Que bien se llevan!

–"N-no es lo que parece"

 _Dijo Yuu rápidamente cuando la silueta se hizo presente en frente de ellos dejándolos atónitos._

 _Su intento de ocultar esta relación fracaso cuando su primer espectador llegó._

–"D-de verdad no pasó nada" _—esta vez hablo Shinoa pero todavia con el mismo tono que Yuu (nervioso)_

–"¿Cuando lo iban a contar...?"

–"De verdad esto no...¡e-escucha!" _—trato de explicar Yuu aunque el mismo tono seguía_

–"no me interesa. Ya lo dije antes."

–"¿Bueno al menos podrías tocar, no?" _—preguntó Yuu algo fastidiado_

 _Shinoa le dio un pequeño golpe a Yuu en el estómago por su reciente comentario._

–"Teniente Coronel enserio no haciamos nada. El habla de mas, usted ya sabe" _—sonreia nerviosa_

–"Pensé que este idiota seria mas educado ahora que tiene novia"

 _Dichas palabras sonrojaron a Shinoa. No se acostumbraba al hecho de que fuera llamada 'la novia de Yuu' pero al igual que le hacia feliz también le dolia un poco._

–"¡Oye!" _—reclamo Yuu_

–"Pero veo que paso de idiota a mas idiota. Todo lo que hace el amor..."

–"Tch, sólo soy gentil con ella, no tengo porqué serlo contigo"

–"Entonces si salen después de todo ¿eh?"

–"Tenia que estar con un estúpido..." _—murmuro Shinoa para si misma_

–"Sólo no le digas al equipo sobre esto" _—mas que una suplica parece como si se lo estuviera ordenando_

–"No me dés órdenes mocoso. Y como ya dije no me interesa, solo vine porque me avisaron que ya habian llegado y quería verificar si alguien habia sido herido"

–"Ya viste...ahora nos dejas a solas antes de que vengan los dem.."

 _No pudo terminar la oración porque una de los miembros del escuadrón cruzó la puerta._

–"Yuu,¿Shinoa, estas mejor?" _—pregunto su amiga rubia que vino tan apurada que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Guren._

–"Sí Mitsu. Como veras me vendaron mi brazo y Yuu-san fue bueno al traerme hasta aquí pero ya paso todo~~ volvamos¿sí?"

–"¿Puedes moverte bien?" —pregunto Yuu preocupado dando su mano para que ella la tomara. Shinoa estaba satisfecha por el acto de su "novio" pero miró de reojo a Mitsuba que estaba con una expresión de sorpresa a lo que ella trato de controlar la situación.

–"Haha pero Yuu-san no estoy inválida solo me rasgue el brazo, no es necesario~~" —decía mientras ella misma se paraba con su típica sonrisa

–"Oh, bueno lo importante es que estés bien"

–"Eso mismo ~"

–"Que complicados... _—susurro Guren mientras daba un suspiro—_ Bien Yuu cuida de tu Shinoa-chan. Su próxima misión es fácil así que mañana deben estar aquí a las 8 en punto. Adiós~" _—se despidió Guren dándoles una última mirada a Shinoa y Yuu._

–"Bueno como dijo el teniente coronel Guren debemos de descansar así que yo voy avanzando" _—dijo Shinoa para después dirigirse afuera de la enfermería_

– _*¿S-será este el momento a solas con Yuu que Shinoa hablaba...?* —penso Mitsuba observando como se iba la pelimorado_

–"Supongo que yo también me iré" _—dijo Yuu empezando a cruzar la puerta cuando se detuvo al sentir un pequeño jale en una de sus mangas._

–"E-espera Yuu..." _—musitó la rubia algo sonrojada_

–"¿Uh, qué pasa?"

–"Emm... _*¡¿Qué hago?! Lo jale por inercia. No se que decir...*_ bueno. .."

–"¿Mitsuba?"

–"S-Shinoa y tú están muy unidos ¿no?"

–"¿Eh?"

–"D-digo hasta la llevaste hasta aquí, se volvieron buenos amigos"

–"Sí es que...me preocupo esa herida, ya sabes, ella no le tomo importancia y por eso la lleve porque pudo haber sido peor... También lo haría por ti"

–"A-ah..Gracias, entonces, cuento contigo si me pasa algo malo esperó estar en tus brazos..." _—dijo esbozando una sonrisa con un sonrojo; acto que incluso sonrojo a Yuu._

–"S-si _—le sonrió —_ Cuenta conmigo. No dejare que nada malo les pase a ustedes"

 _Acto seguido él sujeto la mano derecha de Mitsuba entre sus dos manos._

–"Lo prometo"

 _Contestó el pelinegro haciendo sonreír satisfecha a la rubia._

–"Entonces bien..."

 _Dijo mientras sujetaba ambas manos de Yuu y no apartaba sus ojos de él. Estaban solos y en el ambiente perfecto._

 _En eso Mitsuba dejándose llevar se acercaba lentamente al rostro de Yuu, él cual no pareció darse cuenta hasta que la vio mas cerca de lo normal, recordando la atracción de ella hacia él. Estaba inseguro de que hacer; si se alejaba eso significaría un rechazo y no quería hacerla sentir mal pero tampoco quería aceptarla porque lamentablemente no podía corresponder a su amor._

–"VAYA QUE BIEN SE LLEVAN"

 _Entró abriendo la puerta con fuerza chocando esta con la pared._

–"N-no" _—tartamudeo Yuu cuando vio a Shinoa enfrente de ellos_

–"Haha...Que bien se llevan ~" _—dijo con una gran sonrisa—_ como sea solo vine a avisarles que mañana tenemos que venir a las 9 los dejó solos" _—se notaba que quería cerrar de un portazo pero al final cerro suavemente._

–"Jaja...q-qué tonta es Shinoa ¿v-verdad? pensado en esas cosas... _—decía nerviosa tratando de manejar la situación —_ definitivamente no tiene remedio...¿no,Y-Yuu?"

–"Perdón Mitsuba tengo que irme, adiós" _—dijo rápidamente para salir a buscarla dejando a Mitsuba confundida._

—*—

POV YUU

¡Maldita sea! ¡No debí quedarme ahí como tarado!

¡Precisamente esto es lo malo de ocultar nuestra relación, pueden suceder cosas como estas!

Salí como 10 segundos detrás de ella, no pudo haberse ido tan rápido...seguro esta en una de estas habitaciones!

Abría y cerraba las habitaciones que se encontraban al frente de la enfermería; en la mayoría encontraba a parejas (bueno ya sabía que el Ejército Imperial Japonés apoyaba las relaciones) y sucesivamente les pedía disculpas por interrumpir. Las otras también eran de enfermería pero solo estaban ocupadas como menos de cinco.

En la última habitación (y mi última esperanza para encontrarla) solo se encontraba un armario. Aunque al principio dude, finalmente lo abrí, y como sospechaba ella estaba ahí con un notable gesto de sorpresa que después se convirtió en uno de enojo.

–"¿E-Es Enserio?" —pregunto con una sonrisa torcida

–"Callate —me contestó inmediatamente — ¿puedes irte?" —pregunto con fastidio

–"Y dejarte aquí encerrada, sí, como no... —dije sarcásticamente— sal de una vez, yo no iba a hacer nada con Mitsuba" —le aclaré

–"Estaban a punto de besarse. ¿crees que soy ciega? Estaban muy juntos."

–"¿Crees que soy idiota?"

Tal vez no debí preguntar eso porque ella me lo afirmo inmediatamente.

–"Como sea. Lo admito. No sabia que hacer, si la rechazaba entonces se sentiría mal, pero por razones obvias no puedo corresponderle. ¡Me quedé helado, no sabia que hacer!"

Ella solo soltó un suspiro de resignación, supongo que entendió, aunque seguía sin decirme algo.

–"Por eso te digo que es malo esconder nuestra relación. Cosas como estas PASAN" —le recalque

–"No lo entiendes...Mitsu hace tan sólo una semana me confeso que estaba enamorada de ti y ahora la primera persona que le confió ese secreto sale con el chico de sus sueños..." —me respondió con un semblante triste

–"Lo sé, mi amor... Ya no te esfuerces en eso. Yo resolvere esto. No seré malo ni nada recuerda que Mitsuba también es una preciada amiga para mi, no quisiera hacerle daño."

Le dije y al parecer eso la dejó mas tranquila. Tome su rostro y le di un suave beso para que no pensara mas en eso.

–"Pero sabes —la tome de las manos mientras juntábamos nuestras frentes— me alegra que hayas venido"

–"A mi igual me alegra después de todo —rio— excepto por el casi beso obvio"

–"Ningún beso le daré a alguien mas que no seas tu" —le dije con sinceridad provocando un sonrojo en ella

–"Quien diría Yuu-san es muy cursi~~" —dijo divertida

–"Y tu eres muy pequeña, lo suficiente como para meterte en este armario :v" —dije buscando fastidiarla

–"No olvidaré lo de Mitsu si sigues asi "

–"Haha ón"


	14. Desesperación

_En la Compañia Demonio Lunar, exactamente a las 9 am, estaban reunidos el escuadrón de Shinoa junto a otros mas (escuadrones al parecer novatos como ellos y de su edad)._

 _Cada escuadrón estaba con un teniente o sino con un soldado de mayor edad dandole instrucciones para posteriormente partir. El escuadron Shinoa tenia a Guren como el encargado de dar instrucciones... pero el 'muy' todavia no habia llegado._

–"¡Ese estupido de Guren, ¿En que momento llegara?! _—renegaba Yuu—_ ¡No me levante tan temprano para esto!"

–"Pero si antes nos despertabamos incluso mas temprano..." _—murmuró Mitsuba._

–"Tal vez no puso alarma" _—excusó Yoichi._

–"¿Y se supone que este es nuestro mayor?" _—hablo Kimizuki irritado_

 _A Shinoa se le ocurrió algo de repente cuando vio a lo lejos una figura conocida._

–"Yuu-san~Kimizuki-san~ ¿estan muy enojados con el coronel?~"

–"¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Guren no hace un buen trabajo! Ni siquiera sé como alguien asi llego a ese cargo" _—dijo Yuu irritado_

–"Obviamente por su apellido, idiota. Alguien asi es imposible que sea por mérito propio" _—dijo Kimizuki indiferente mientras que Shinoa esbozaba una sonrisa._

–"¿Crees que podras ser mejor que él?" _—hablo detrás una voz conocida._

–"Es obvio, digo, no sera tan dificil. Cualquiera podria ocupar su lugar"

–"Oh por dios que dices...! El Coronel Guren es el mejor" _—dijo Kimizuki dandose cuenta de que planeo Shinoa._

–"¿Qué dices? Si hace un momento lo criticabas y decias que una persona como él solo podria llegar por su apellido a ese cargo. ¿Tienes amnesia?"

–"¿Lo dije...?~ no recuerdo.."

–"Estas muy raro, como sea, espero que ese idiota llegue pronto o sino-"

 _Dejo de hablar cuando recibio un golpe en la cabeza. (Vaya a saber quien fue :v)_

–"¡Auch...!"

–"Ya llego Papi Guren idiotas. _(Ocno, ignoren eso)"_

–"¡¿Guren, cuando llegaste?!"

–"Hace poco. Y escuche todo."

–"A-Ah...Eres mi familia, te quiero(?"

–"Jodete _—le dijo restandole importancia (:'v)—_ Bueno les explicare"

–"Oye a Kimizuki no le dices nada!㈐2"

–"La Misión se trata sobre que ustedes se vayan a dormir a una casa. ¿Por qué? Es debido a que afuera se escuchaba el rumor de que hay un vampiro que chupa sangre descontroladamente.

Ayer encontramos a una chica que declaro desesperadamente por los continuos desaparecimientos de gente que habitaba cerca de donde ella vive. Actualmente esta conviviendo con sus dos hermanos menores.

Ustedes estaran ahi hasta que aparezca, tal vez aparezca en la noche según el testimonio de aquella chica"

–"¿Y por qué no simplemente la albergan aquí?" _—pregunto Mitsuba_

–"No podemos confiar plenamente en ese testimonio. Podria ser una trampa asi que lo tendremos vigilados desde que ustedes entren a esa casa hasta que salgan"

–"Pero son menores de edad ¿no? Seria realmente incómodo para ellos" _—dijo Yuu_

–"Puede ser...pero este tipo de casos no puedes confiar"

–"Hablando de eso... ¿Coronel, no seria mejor si lo hicieran unos de mayor cargo en vez unos novatos como nosotros?" _—pregunto Shinoa_

–"Digamos que esta misión no estaría dificil para nosotros ademas no estamos para andar en casa ajena unas horas. ¿No has visto a tu alrededor? _—señalo Guren a los demás escuadrones—_ Estamos probando a los novatos. Hay muchas misiones pequeñas que se les estan dando. Esta es una de ellas"

–"Ya veo...entonces iremos ahora ¿verdad?"

–"Si, ahora los guiaran"

— _*Pov Shinoa*—_

 _Nos guiaron hasta esa casa. Era tan solo de dos pisos aunque en realidad era pequeña._

 _Entramos a la casa todos juntos;primero buscamos las habitaciones, las cuales se encontraban en el segundo piso. El problema por ahora era precisamente los cuartos, habian solo dos habitaciones, una era un poco mas grande y la otra mas pequeña._

 _Imagino que la pequeña era de esa chica._

–"Bueno...como resolvemos esto?" _—pregunto Yuu._

–"Mitsu y yo tomaremos la habitación algo mas grande, Kimizuki y Yoichi la que queda y tú... ¿Te gusta el sofá?"

–"¿Por qué yo?"

–"Tomalo como un castigo por hablar mal del teniente coronel Guren~"

–"¡¿Y Kimizuki?! ¡El tambien lo hizo, maldita sea!"

–"Bueno chicos tomemonos un descanso. Esto sera algo difícil~"

 _Después de que Yuu renegara unos minutos mas, se resignó, asi que se fue directo al primer piso a dormir en el sofá. Me daba pena pero él de todos nosotros creo que se lo merecia haha._

 _Me fui con Mitsu a nuestra habitación, por suerte la cama era de dos plazas asi que nos echamos en cada lado._

 _Me puse a pensar en Yoichi y Kimizuki...y de que mal la deben de estar pasando_ , _después de todo su cama era mas pequeña. Me reí inmediatamente y Mitsu me miro rara._

–"El que se rie solo de sus maldades se acuerda" _—bromeo._

–"Haha no lo llamaría una 'MALDAD' pero es una buena frase~"

 _Nos quedamos en silencio unos cinco segundos hasta que Mitsu empezo a hablar._

–"Oye..." _—me llamo mientras miraba al techo._

–"¿Que pasa?" _—volteé a verla._

–"Quiero que Yuu se fije en mi... mas como una chica que como su familia"

 _Aqui vamos de nuevo. Un mal comienzo de conversación...al menos para mí._

–"Mmm...no sé que podria decirte ya que estamos hablando de Yuu-san, ya sabes como es él, no se da cuenta de las cosas facilmente"

–"Entonces hare que se de cuenta de cualquier manera...de todos modos ayer estabamos a punto de darnos un beso..."

 _Me hizo recordar a que por mi culpa Mitsu no pudo seguir su plan. Aunque no lamento haber entrado._

–"Haha...Hasta que vine yo ¿verdad?" _—le pregunte como en modo de disculpa._

–"Si, gracias por eso _—rió—_ aunque a él no parecía desagradarle la idea"

 _Ja, eso te hizo creer, si supieras la verdad...él en realidad no quería herirte. Porque es una buena persona...esa clase de persona me atrajo._

–"Mitsu...¿De verdad crees que Yuu pueda llegara amarte?" _—pregunte mirando el techo. Note que volteó inmediatamente a verme sorprendida por lo que dije... pero tampoco iba a alentarla a que este con él, no a estas alturas..._

–"O-obviamente no estoy segura, so-solo quiero suponer que eso puede ser verdad" _—me respondio avergonzada._

–"Ya veo..."

 _Mitsu que antes estaba echada se levantó de una y me miró._

–"Shinoa ¿que pasa? Antes me apoyabas y me alentabas a que este con él, ahora es como si crees que seria imposible algo entre el y yo" _—no me respondio enojada pero si algo desesperada por mi actitud, tambien pude notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas._

–"¡¿Eh?! _—tambien me levante—_ Claro que no...solo...¡Solo no quiero que..! _—mi voz se puso temblorosa—_ no me gustaria qu-que sea algo que no pase de una ilusión" _—mire hacia abajo._

–"¿Ilusión...? _—mostro un gesto doloroso—_ Shinoa em...d-de verdad no quiero pensar que fue un error contartelo..." _—dijo agarrando su brazo con su otra mano._

–"No..." _—dije por lo bajo, enserio me iba a desmoronar._

 _Mitsu se fue de la habitación con un gesto triste. Cuando salió me volvi a echar en la cama poniendo mi brazo sobre mis ojos intentando no llorar...pero fue imposible._

 _Hundi mi cara en la almohada, la cual moje gracias a mis lágrimas que no paraban de salir por el momento, llore silenciosamente... No queria que me escucharan y armar otro problema además de que Yuu no se quedaría tranquilo._

 _Me quise quedar ahí, no queria pensar en nada... Quería estar tranquila._

 _Y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida._

— _*Pov Yuu*—_

 _Después de que Shinoa me mando al sofá me puse inmediatamente a dormir, sinceramente no aguantaba el sueño y mejor si estaba solo, asi nadie me mi manta y yo..._

 _Tuve un leve escalofrío cuando me desperté._

 _Creo que dormi unas dos o tres horas. El sol se hizo mas brillante y me daba en la cara ya que las ventanas no tenian cortinas._

 _En fin, yo queria seguir durmiendo pero escuche unos pasos y el sol dejó de caerme en la cara._

 _Abri mis ojos y pude ver ¿unas cortinas? Pero pense que no habia... Me sente haciendo mi mantita a un lado. Ok eso sono gay. Vi a Mitsuba tapando la ventana...cuando terminó volteó a verme._

–"¿Cortinas?" _—le pregunte._

–"Jaja idiota es una sabana" _—me sonrio._

–"¿Y...tu habitación? _—le pregunte divertido para que no pensara que la estuviera botando—_ ¿Shinoa esta de fastidiosa?"

–"Con fastidiosa te refieres a como siempre? Porque estas en lo correcto" _—solto una risa y se sentó junto a mí._

–"Vine aquí a ver como estaba Tonti-Yuu después de su castigo" _—me miró con una leve sonrisa, creo que desde que desperte no me quito los ojos de encima._

–"Pues...estoy bien, sip, esta manta me hizo mucha compañia junto con el sol" _—bromeé señalando mi manta._

–"Yo..acabó de llegar, quería aire fresco"

–"Pues creo que el sol malogró tu idea" _—me rei y ella igual._

–"Y cuando llegue te vi con una...muy rara expresión _—se rió —_ supuse que era por el sol así que encontré una sabana en un cuarto y lo puse"

–"Ah muchas gracias" _—le sonreí. Estaba siendo muy tierna últimamente y yo sabia el porqué..._

–"Yuu, ¿puedo hablarte de algo?" _—cambio su tono de voz a uno nervioso per serio a la vez._

–"Claro, dime"

–"Ayer..estábamos a punto de algo antes de que Shinoa llegara ¿Recuerdas?" _—se le podia notar el rubor en sus mejillas._

 _Mierda. De verdad hablara de eso._

–"¿Algo? ¿De qué?" _—pregunte haciendome el tonto. Era lo unico que podia hacer._

–"B-bueno a-algo c-co...como u-un beso...creo..." _—contesto avergonzada esperando mi respuesta._

 _Me quede en silencio un momento, pero parecia eterno._

–"Mitsuba... _—le dije serio—_ yo...lo siento..."

–"N-no t-tienes porque. Fue cosa del momento"

 _Malinterpretó mis palabras...¿deberia dejarlo así?_

–"Mitsuba, creo que no entendiste"

 _Eso se me salió. ¿Desde cuando tuve valor para esto? Aunque tal vez no sea nada más que idiotez mía._

–"¿Entender...que?" _—su cara sonrojada cambio a una preocupada._

— _*Pov Mitsuba*—_

–"¿Algo?¿De qué?"

 _Demonios. Si él no lo recordaba, sólo me lo hacia más difícil._

–"B-bueno a-algo c-co...como u-un beso...creo..." _—tartamudeé increíblemente._

 _Genial. Ahora mi nerviosismo era mas notorio._

 _Mi objetivo era que...Yuu no se olvidara de eso y hablaramos de aquel casi beso. Lo primero no lo logre, definitivamente él era un idiota, pero de todos modos enserio queria hablar sobre esa posibilidad...lo que me dijo Shinoa no me lo esperaba y tenia miedo si la respuesta al '¿Crees que Yuu pueda llegar a amarte?' no fuera algo que me favoreciera._

 _Definitivamente no queria una respuesta negativa. ¡No la quiero, Shinoa!_

–"Mitsuba...yo...lo siento" _—me dijo en un tono más serio._

 _Esto no puede ser cierto...¿De verdad esta sucediendo?_

 _Me puse helada pero recobré la compostura al instante._

–"N-no t-tienes porque. Fue cosa del momento" _—le aclare algo nerviosa. La verdad dije eso porque no quería aceptar si...era un rechazo._

–"Mitsuba creo que no entendiste" _—me dijo en el mismo tono de antes._

 _¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? Si incluso antes conversábamos tan cómodamente._

–"¿Entender que?" _—pregunte temerosa y creo que él lo notó._

.

.

.

—Mitsuba yo no quiero estar de esa manera contigo.

•• _ **FIN DEL CAP••**_

 **Wow paso unos tres días creo desde que actualice la otra historia la verdad nunca había actualizado tan rápido xD (y usteredes lo saben más que nadie~ Jaja)**

 **Este momento iba a llegar tarde o temprano ;w; no me critiquen...Porque el siguiente también dolerá *ríe maliciosa* okno aunque si pasará algo...**

— ***—**

 _ **¡OTRA COSA!~ Mi historia ya terminara en unos capítulos como dije antes :D *tengo otra tambien yuunoa* Y aprovechando que me acuerdo (porque soy olvidadisa)**_

 _ **Quiero recomendar una historia de una autora que probablemente ya conocen (Porque es famosa jeje ~si lees sto, es que eres cool(?~ )**_

— _ **ECLIPSE DE LUNA -de Grecia Basurco**_

 _ **Gran historia con 37 capítulos hasta ahora creo. Es una histoia que al principio se centra en la infancia de Yuu, Mika y Krul *con una vida normal*(si nuestra vampiros favorita esta aqui).**_

 _ **Después de unos capítulos se ve los presentes de estos y las relaciones amorosas se van desarrollando con el pase de los caps.**_

 _ **[Aclarando:Esta historia es MikaKrul]**_

— _ ***—**_

 _ **De hecho de esta historia yo me inspir para hecer la mía (pero Yuunoa).**_

 _ **No se parecen en la historia (jeje) pero esta fue una de las primeras en este foro y despues quise crear la mia tambien y aqui me tienen :'D.**_

 _ **Tambien hay otras mas pero creo que estan en pausa o hace tiempo que no actualizan :/**_

 _ **Como sea...**_

 **Los quiere NekoSeraph~❤**

 _ **"Como cuando tienes tu historia :') pero ya llegara al final:'v "**_

 _ **Okya.**_


	15. Golpes en el corazón Y físicos

_Pov Shinoa_

 _Agh...¿cuanto habra pasado desde que me quede dormida?_

 _Todo por abrir mi boca y decirle ese tipo de cosas a Mitsu...Diablos, me deje llevar por los celos._

 _Levante mi cara de la almohada y pude ver que de lo empapada que estaba antes ya había secado._

 _Me dolía un poco la cabeza, seguro por el llanto, pero me fui al baño a lavarme la cara que por cierto la tenia como la de un zombie._

 _Mitsu todavía no venia...me tenia preocupada._

 _Estaba bajando las escaleras (quería saber si ella estaba allí o sino ver a Yuu para que este de mejor humor) cuando escuche la voz de Mitsuba y también la de Yuu._

 _Me acerque un poco mas para poder escuchar cuando me quede quieta cuando lo escuche a él._

 _—Mitsuba yo no quiero estar de esa manera contigo_

 _¿qué...? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA PENSANDO? SI LE DICE ESO ENTONCES..._

 _No voy a permitirlo. Al menos por el momento no quiero que él le haga eso en medio de una misión._

 _Termine de bajar las escaleras y me aliste para interrumpir aquel momento._

 _Abrí la boca a punto de emitir una palabra...sin embargo no llegue a hacerlo._

 _Retrocedí para que no me notaran...me tape la boca mientras volvía a aguantarme las lágrimas hasta llegar a mi habitación donde pude desahogarme._

 _La escena pasaba por mi cabeza una y otra vez..._

 _MITSUBA Y YUU SE ESTABAN BESANDO._

 _Pov Yuu_

 _Por fin lo hice...logre decirle lo que pensaba a Mitsuba._

 _Aunque eso si que me sorprendió. Ni yo pensé que diría eso._

 _Pero me siento mal, no quiero que ella sufra por mi culpa y mucho menos Shinoa ahora que estamos bien._

 _Quedamos en silencio unos segundos que hasta parecían horas._

 _Volteé a verla directamente a los ojos para decirle algo pero al contrario ninguno dijo nada gracias al contacto de labios entre ambos._

 _¡Ella de repente me beso! Me quede helado por lo que no supe reaccionar así que nos quedamos así unos segundos hasta que ella lo corto y yo seguía como un tonto que no se movía ni un centímetro._

 _Mi cara de sorprendido seguía ahí y ella también se quedo en silencio. Me quiso tomar la mano discretamente pero yo la quite, esto ya me estaba irritando._

 _Ella puso una expresión entre triste y sorprendida y yo la mire serio pero no pasando al enojo para que estuviera tranquila._

–"Mitsuba para nada quiero ser grosero pero lo que yo te dije antes no iba a cambiar por esto... ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

–"Es que eso no...no...—estaba acorralada— pensé que tu..."

–"Tenías la idea equivocada" _—la interrumpi. Aunque tal vez fui muy duro._

 _Me miro destrozada y empezó a soltar unas lágrimas. Iba a decirle algo pero se paro y subió con prisa mientras tapaba sus ojos con su brazo._

 _Soy un idiota..._

 _Pov Shinoa_

 _Estaba en el baño lavandome la cara una y otra vez porque seguía viéndome mal o bueno cualquiera que me viera sabría que estuve llorando en especial por mis ojos que estaban todavía rojos._

 _Escuche desde ahí el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, pero no solo eso, también sollozos._

 _Obviamente era Mitsu pero ¿por qué lloraba? Si se supone que hace unos momentos..._

 _–"¡El...d-de verdad... —se le escuchaba a penas ya que seguía llorando mientras hablaba— de verdad...me rechazo...!"_

 _Quede perpleja. ¿Para que besarla y después rechazarla?_

 _Seguí mojandome la cara hasta que por fin pude salir sin ningún rastro de lágrimas._

 _Mitsu estaba sentada con una almohada entre los brazos y hundiendo su cara en esta. La mire con pena y después ella levantó el rostro y me susurró con lágrimas en los ojos 'Tenias razón' , me le acerque y la abraze compartiendo su dolor._

 _Después de unos cinco minutos ya no lloraba y le pregunte si podía decirme que paso. Me comenzó a contar primero que trato de hablar del casi beso y que el le dijo, básicamente, que no sentía lo mismo y que ella lo beso por no querer aceptar un no sin embargo él no se mostró feliz y le aclaro las cosas y bueno...termino llorando hasta aquí..._

–"Pensé que obtendría un sí...debí pensar mas las cosas y evitar la vergüenza" _—solto una pequeña risa, cosa que me alegro._

–"Yuu-san es un idiota, ya sabes... pero no creo que quisiera herirte. Conociéndolo seguro esta lamentándose en estos momentos ~"

–"No quiero que se sienta mal...ugh fue un error hablar de eso en medio de una misión, ahora estaremos incómodos..."

–"Podrán hacerlo...pero bueno esto solo durara hasta hoy, no te apresures"

 _Tal como dije, y como dijo también el teniente coronel Guren, terminamos la misión ese día. Al final quien resulto ser ese vampiro fue nada mas y nada menos que aquella chica; sus supuestos hermanos también lo eran y ese día nos atacaron por sorpresa pero Kimizuki y Mitsu se encargaron de la chica y yoichi, Yuu y yo de los restantes._

 _En todo el día ni Mitsuba ni yo le hablamos a Yuu a menos que fuera de la misión y por su cara también se notaba que estaba incómodo cuando vio a Mitsuba. Quería juntarse conmigo pero me puse distante, honestamente no tenia muchas ganas de hablar y lo evite, a pesar de que ya sabia que el beso fue por Mitsu y no por él igual lo hablaríamos en otro momento. Sucedieron muchas cosas ese día y solo quería descansar._

 _—_

 _Pov Yuu_

 _El día de aquella misión sucedieron muchas cosas...raras._

 _Digo en ningun momento se me paso por la cabeza que Mitsuba se me declararía. La rechace sin tanta delicadeza porque quería ser mas claro y que no se tomara este tipo de atribuciones como besarme incluso cuando le dije que no sentía lo mismo. No quería que Shinoa se estrese por pensar todo el tiempo en que es mala amiga, yo la quería y en ningún momento tuve ese tipo de intenciones románticas con Mitsuba así que de culpable ella no tiene nada._

 _Pero lo peor es que desde esa vez Mitsuba y yo no volvimos a hablarnos como antes, solo nos dirigiamos la palabra cuando era sobre una misión y ambos nos poníamos incómodos de tan solo vernos._

 _Con respecto a Shinoa, se notaba su distanciamiento conmigo, hasta Yoichi y Kimizuki me preguntaron si volvió nuestra mala relación de hace 3 semanas. Al principio la verdad que no le quería decir nada porque ya me imaginaba a que se debía pero por dios..._

 _¡YA HAN PASADO CASI DOS SEMANAS! dos largas semanas desde ese estúpido día en que todo se volvió un tormento._

 _Esto ya me hartaba y hoy estoy mas que furioso porque cuando quise hablar de todo con Shinoa mientras estábamos solos me dio una respuesta que me llego._

 _—Tal vez debemos terminar con esto para evitar situaciones incomodas como esta._

 _¡La sangre me hervía cuando dijo eso! ¡Encima que paso mas de una semana sin hablarnos me suelta eso, sé que le preocupa Mitsuba pero no es como si a mi no!_

 _No quise decirle algo de lo que tal vez después me arrepienta así que le dije "Como quieras" y me fui molesto y apenas llegue pateé todo lo que se me cruzaba._

 _Me calme un poco después de destrozar la mitad de mis cosas y salí para ver Mitsuba y terminar con esto de 'te hablo o no te hablo'._

 _La encontré y todavía estaba en la base, salio al parecer de un llamado, y me le acerque y sin que pudiera decir nada la sujete de la muñeca y la lleve afuera._

–"E-espera me lastimas..!" —tan pronto lo dijo la solté.

–"Hablemos" —le dije firme y ella se mostro confundída.

–"¿Sobre qué...?"—suavizo su voz y desviaba la mirada.

–"Desde el día en que me besaste no nos hablamos como antes. Sé que no es fácil pero esta situación me incómoda y no quiero estar así contigo así que por favor no le tomes importancia a lo que dije, no lo dije de mala manera, solo que ahora no quiero tener ese ya sabes...ese sentimiento y en estos momentos no siento algo por el estilo y quería aclararte eso...por favor volvamos a como antes" —le hable mas tranquilo y se quedo callada por unos segundos. Volví a hablar.

–"¿Sí, Mitsuba?" —dije poniéndome al frente a donde ella observaba logrando que me mirara a los ojos.

–"¿Acaso me queda de otra? Tu no te rindes..." —solto una risilla y la abracé, había recuperado una gran amiga y por lo menos uno de mis problemas ya estaba solucionado.

–"Siento interrumpir pero ¿vieron a Shinoa?" —hablo una voz detrás de mi y nos separamos.

–"Estaba adentro todavía cuando yo salí" —respondio Mitsuba.

–"Bueno si alguien es tan bueno por favor llevele este informe que ahora me retiro, adiós..."

–"¿Guren enserio trabaja?" —le dije a mitsuba y ella me miro divertida.

–"Dejalo ser —me reí— bueno entonces le llevare esto a Shinoa"

–"N-no mejor se lo llevo yo tú ve tranquila" —hable nervioso. Esta era mi oportunidad para arreglar el segundo problema. Mitsuba me miro extrañada pero acepto y se fue.

Volví a entrar y Shinoa recién salia (al igual que Mitsuba de una reunión); quise correr pero aun había unas personas y no quise lucir desesperado (?) asi que solo 'camine rápido'. Ella noto mi presencia y se apresuro a ir a otra dirección, esto parecía un juego de niños...

Ok, AHORA SI ESTABA CORRIENDO, Shinoa era mas rápida de lo que pensaba (N.A: No de la otra manera xD) y corri hasta que la alcancé y la tome de la muñeca y la jale hasta una habitación, que por suerte, estaba vacia.

–"¿Qué-" —quiso preguntar pero la interrumpi.

–"Ya arregle todo con Mitsuba —solte de inmediato— así que arreglemos esto también"

–"Mira Yuu, todo esto se ocasiono por mi culpa...—me hablo firme y yo no entendía ¿como que su culpa? Guarde silencio para que siguiera hablando— nunca debí apoyar a Mitsu...por eso ella tomo iniciativa como 'besarte', acercarte mas a ti y eso..." —bajo la mirada pero yo le tome importancia a lo que dijo hace un momento.

–"¿Beso? ¿Como sabes de eso?" —le pregunte sorprendido.

–"Mitsu me contó y además...los vi" —¡¿WTF?! ¡¿Nos vio?! Bueno ahora puedo entender mas el porque del distanciamiento. Digo, si yo la hubiera visto con otro hombre capaz lo hubiera matado a golpes. Las chicas si que se controlan...

–"Ah-oh-ah...—Queria decir un ya veo pero estaba algo nervioso— ¡Que sepas que n-no fui el que comenzó y-y disfruto, hablo d-dd-de que enserio no me lo esperaba..!" —estaba jodidamente nervioso, Fuck.

–"Ya se que no empezaste tu...tranquilo ._."

–"Uf...—respire tranquilo— lo hubieras mencionado antes"

–"¿Quieres arreglarte o no?"

–"¡Si! Y bueno...ya...¿estamos bien no...?"

–"Supongo...y perdón por lo que te dije antes, estaba muy... Me sentía algo culpable..." —dijo con tono triste. Y yo pase mi mano por su cabello.

–"Pero si yo te amo, no eres culpable de nada" —le bese la frente y sostuve su rostro entre mis manos y la bese en los labios. Como extrañaba besarla, enserio estoy como uno de esos tontos enamorados.

Me aleje un poco, y no despejaba mi mirada de ella, pero a penas lo hice recibí una fuerte cachetada que me volteo la cara.

Y no, no era Shinoa.

Con dolor volteé a ver quien había sido el maldito responsable y vi que ahora se iba a dar un golpe hacia Shinoa ¡¿Pero que demonios?! Logre sujetar la muñeca de este ultimo a tiempo y era una cara que ella y yo conocemos muy bien... Sujete aún más fuerte su muñeca y puse a Shinoa detrás mio para asegurarme que no corriera peligro hasta que el responsable se calme.

–"¡SUELTAME! ¡QUE ME SUELTES!" —Me gritaba tratando de soltarse de mi agarre bruscamente y pude ver el rostro de Shinoa aterrada y sorprendida.

.

.

—Ya Para, Mitsuba.

 _ **•••Fin Del Cap *épico épico se viene el salseo ctm okno*•••**_

 _ **Lol chicos sucedió un problema de nuevo pero ya esta solucionado xd para este capitulo tuve bastantes ideas hasta borraba párrafos porque decía NO! y hasta que me quedo así owo**_

 _ **Asdafasafa Mitsuba castigalos por infieles :c okno bueno que pasara entre estos tres ni yo lo se...**_

 ** _Los quiere Neko Seraph ~~❤❤_**


	16. Lágrimas

_**Pov Mitsuba**_

Logré arreglar las cosas con Yuu y la verdad me alegró mucho que él viniera primero.

El hecho de que me haya rechazado es porque ahora no queria sentir nada, aunque supongo que es mejor así...para evitar problemas trabajando juntos.

Después de avanzar (camino a mi casa), me vi obligada a regresar ya que se me olvidó decirle a Yuu sobre el descanso que se nos dará. Por suerte no encontraría muchas personas, sera mas fácil encontrarlo.

Me dirigí a paso rápido devuelta a la base y caminé por el pasillo hasta que oí unas voces cerca. Me detuve y vi que la puerta donde provenían esas voces estaba semi-abierta.

Me acerqué a la puerta y escuché a Yuu, iba a abrir hasta que...

–"Pero si yo te amo, no eres culpable de nada"

¿A quién le dice eso? ¿Por qué él esta...?

Corrí la puerta silenciosamente y pude ver que estaba besando a la primera persona que le conté mi secreto.

Sentí una punzada en el corazón y me estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

Cuando él se separo de ella, yo ya estaba junto a Shinoa, la cual me miro asustada.

Le di una bofetada antes de que él pudiera reaccionar.

Con algo de lágrimas en los ojos miré a Shinoa y quise hacerle lo mismo pero alguien me sujeto mi muñeca impidiéndolo.

Le grité que me soltara un montón de veces intentando aflojar su agarre.

–"Ya para Mitsuba" —me dijo Yuu con semblante serio.

Pare de forcejear y me quede en silencio mientras los veía a los dos y ya no podía parar las lágrimas.

Yuu soltó el agarre.

–"¿Por qué...?" —pregunte entre sollozos mientras me derrumbaba hacia el suelo y me tapaba la cara con mis manos.

El llanto salió ocasionando que recibiera una mirada dolorosa y compasiva de ambos.

Tome algo de aire, resistiendome a las lágrimas, para poder preguntarle a Yuu...

–"¿No...era...porque... no querías saber de este sentimiento...?" —dije con la voz quebrada.

Guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego me respondió: –"Era cierto que no...pero acabé enamorandome"

Me salieron más lágrimas al escuchar eso, levanté mi cabeza y vi a Shinoa.

–"¿Lo quieres?" —le pregunté. Al menos quería escucharlo de su propia boca, ya que aún no lo podía creer.

Miró hacia otro lado y era obvio que no me quería responder.

 _Maldita_

Apreté los dientes, me levanté inmediatamente y la sujete de la corbata de su uniforme para que me mirara.

–"¡Contestame! ¡¿Realmente lo quieres?! ¡¿O lo hiciste para molestar?!"

–"¡Mitsuba, detente...!"—me dijo Yuu acercándose pero Shinoa le hizo una seña y se quedo quieto.

–"Mitsu...A mi Yuu ya me gustaba antes de que me confesaras tu amor por él. Quise dejartelo, quise rendirme pero después me di cuenta que no podía porque yo lo amo" —dijo con seguridad y a mi me hervía la sangre.

–"¿Lo amas? No me jodas..—la solté — Tú no te lo estas tomando en serio...siempre eres así de fastidiosa, igual que esta vez, solo quieres fastidiarme...utilizándolo. Jamás creí que harías algo como eso" —me alejé.

Miré de reojo a Yuu con enojo; recordar el cuento de 'No estoy contigo, porque no pienso en ese tipo de cosas' me hacia sentirme triste y enfurecida a la vez.

Me siento burlada por ellos dos.

Salí de la habitación dejando al estúpido y a la muy (...) de mi ex-amiga.

No quiero saber mas de ellos. En especial de Shinoa.

 _ **Pov Yuu**_

Después de la tormentosa escena que pasamos con Mitsuba; Shinoa cerró los ojos y dijo "Lo hice". Y aún con sus ojos cerrados le brotaban lágrimas, me acerqué a ella y la abracé con delicadeza, apoyándola en mi pecho.

–"Mitsuba esta dolida, lo sabes" —le susurré en el oído para que se sintiera mejor.

Dejaron de salirle lágrimas y me abrazo mas fuerte.

–"Igual le hice daño, justo cuando te habías arreglado con ella...perdón"

–"No importa. Ya me las arreglare y tú igual"

–"No creo que me perdone de la noche a la mañana"

–"No...pero lo hará, solo estate tranquila"

–"¿Tú si me crees, verdad?"

–"¿Sobre qué?

–"En...que te amo" —admitio tímidamente y sonreí.

–"Ya lo sabía" —reí.

En cuanto el abrazo se deshizo, la tomé de la mano y salimos juntos.

Me alegro que esta vez Shinoa no se haya culpado de todo a ella, yo también soy culpable.

–"Te garantizo que te perdonará. Mitsuba esta dolida pero aún asi eres su amiga" —le comenté en el camino.

–"Espero... aunque me siento algo mal, después de todo eso, nosotros estamos felices agarrados de las manos" —alzó nuestras manos que (obviamente) estaban unidas con su típica sonrisa.

–"MUY FELICES —resalte— no te preocupes, yo tampoco quiero que Mitsuba se aleje de mi"

–"Que lindo eres~, para ser idiota" —dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Cambie de posición, ahora estaba detrás de ella. La rodeé con mis brazos y le hice cosquillas.

–"¿Ah si? ¿Como que idiota?" —le decía mientras ella reía.

–"Hahaha Un lindo idiota" —volteo su cabeza y la bese en la mejilla.

–"¿Sabes que? Creo que Guren al menos estará feliz"

–"Seguro...porque al final su historia fue igual" —lo murmuró pero la escuche aunque no le di importancia.

–"¿Vamos a algún lugar?" —sugerí de la nada aun abrazándola.

–"¿A donde?"

–"La verdad no sé, solo quiero estar contigo"

–"A veces eres muy cursi..." —rió.

–"Lo dice quien confeso que me amaba"

–"Estúpido, mis sentimientos, idiota"

Estalle de la risa y la llevé hacia mi hogar, agarrados de la mano nuevamente.

Entramos a mi habitación y ella lo miro con desprecio y asco.

–"Me acuesto con mi cama todos los días, tampoco es para que estés celosa"

–"Idiota. Es solo que todo esta desordenado"

–"Yo lo veo normal" —dije.

–"Algunos cajones estan abiertos y otros cerrados pero con la ropa sobresaliendo de ellos. Tu amante esta mal tendida. Y creo que nunca has barrido"

–"Mato vampiros, estoy cansado siempre"

–"Yo igual y encima soy la líder, tengo que encargarme de chicos como tú" —suspiró.

–"Pues me gusta mi líder así que no tengo problema si me sigues regañando"

–"Ordena tu cama de una vez" —ordenó.

–"Obligame" —le dije.

–"Si no lo haces, no podremos dormir juntos"

...

Maldita sea.

–"De acuerdo, de acuerdo" —me resigne.

Saqué el edredón y las almohadas para empezar a sacudir la sábana. Di un par de palmadas para sacar pelusas o pelos o basurita o lo que sea... (N.A: Clases de como tender tu cama con Yuu-chan XD) Cuando termine, coloqué el edredón encima y después las almohadas.

Volteé hacia Shinoa, quien me miraba divertida.

–"Ahí esta —dije— ¿contenta?"

–"Claro" —rió.

Me eché en mi cama ordenada, con los brazos y piernas extendidas, ocupando todo el espacio.

–"¿Y yo?" —me preguntó la pelimorada.

–"El suelo es suave" —respondí.

–"A veces me pregunto por qué estoy contigo" —dijo con molestia

–"Porque me necesitas" —le guiñe el ojo.

–"¿Para qué?"

–"Para que te envuelvan en brazos" —me levanté rápidamente y la jale hasta mi cama. La abrace y le daba pequeños besos en su rostro.

–"Jaja ¿no estas muy feliz?"

–"No lo sé...como que ahora siento que somos 'Novios Oficiales'. Ya no me importa nada más, y estoy contigo, soy feliz ahora"

Enserio, estar con Shinoa así, me hace olvidar todo. Lo de Mitsuba me tiene algo afectado, pero no quiero sentirme mal ni que ella se sienta mal cuando estamos juntos.

–"¿Aún quieres casarte?" —me preguntó con cara tierna. Bueno, siempre es tierna...creo.

–"Si no me eres infiel, tal vez"

–"Al menos sí podría ser infiel, pero tú..." —me desprecio con la mirada.

–"¿Y esa mirada? Con este que ves, te besaste, abrazaste y otras cosas..."—le dije.

–"Quien sabe si seguiremos juntos"

–"Quien sabe si al final no te separaras de mi"

–"Quien sabe si me voy a otra ciudad"

–"Quien sabe si te sigo"

–"Quien sabe si te dejaré"

–"Quien sabe si al final yo te dejo a ti" —me reí y ella me dio un golpecito en el brazo.

 _Tan débil._

–"Si no mejoras la fuerza que pones en tus golpes, te tendré que acompañar siempre para que no te hagas daño"

–"No es necesario. Shi-chan ya me protege. Después de todo, tú mismo has probado su fuerza"

–"Desgraciadamente —susurré— Bueno, ¿dormimos?"

–"¿Tan cansado estas?"

–"La verdad sí. Toca mi hora de dormir y tú me estorbaste" —bostecé.

–"¿Ah si? Entonces me voy"

Se quiso sentar para después irse pero la jale devuelta apegandola a mi.

–"Debes pagarlo sirviendo como almohada" —la abracé.

–"No es tan malo" —murmuró.

No dijimos nada después. Yo quería dormir y me alegraba saber que Shinoa estaba entre mis brazos.

 _Pov Mitsuba_

Llegué a mi casa triste y enojada. Probablemente mas enojada que triste.

De verdad tengo una muy buena suerte; la primera persona a la que le conté sobre mi enamoramiento, me traiciona.

¿En qué mundo, alguien a sabiendas de que te gusta un chico, te lo roba?

Me siento una estúpida total.

En parte es mi culpa, contarle a una persona como Shinoa y enamorarme de un idiota como él.

Me acosté en mi cama con una enorme tristeza en el corazón.

Estúpida Shinoa y estúpido Yuu.

Apuesto que los restantes del equipo no estarían de acuerdo con eso. Simplemente no.

Hice el rol de patética frente a ellos, me siento muy mal...

Me levanté y camine por los pasillos de mi casa para lograr distraerme, había una variedad de armas demoníacas y por supuesto de normales, estas, colocadas como decoración en un marco de vidrio. Es la familia Sangu después de todo.

Aunque no era de mi gusto, lo deje así. No quería una critica de mi hermana o alguien si lo quitaba...

Saqué una simple pistola. Se supone que solo eliminamos vampiros, cosas como estas no servirían contra ellos. Aunque para trabajos sucios no seria novedad.

–"Tonterías"

Lo iba a devolver a su lugar pero el sonido de la campana, que sonaba cuando alguien entraba, me detuvo.

Escuché pasos hacia donde estaba (2 piso), mientras me preguntaba quien era.

La sombra que se aproximaba apareció frente a mí, mostrándose.

–"¿Quien te dejo pasar?" —pregunte con molestia.

Hizo una pausa y luego habló.

–"Una de las criadas...me dejo pasar"

 _Que atrevimiento el tuyo, enserio._

–"¿A qué vienes?"

–"Quiero aclarar todo, por favor"

Era obvio sus nervios al hablarme.

–"Yo no deseo conversar ahora. Si te vas las cosas estarían mejor"

–"..."

 _Pov Yuu_

Concilie el sueño rápido, creo.

Normalmente no estoy tan cansado, pero con Shinoa dormiría TODO el día.

Y despertar con ella pero cuando lo hice, NO ESTABA CONMIGO.

¿Es enserio? Ni que pidiera mucho, solo quería amor.

Me levanté con pesadez y unos fuertes golpes en la puerta me molestaron.

No me interesa quien sea, incluso si es Guren, yo tendría que pagar esa puerta.

Abrí de mala gana y me encontré con Yoichi.

–¿Tienes idea de que hora es? La puerta no es de metal, sabes.

–Pero son como las 6...

 _Debí revisar la hora antes de regañar._

 _–_ No importa —suspire— ¿Qué pasa?

–Yuu-kun —se puso serio. Algo inusual en él— Losiento por eso, pero aunque fuera la una de la mañana, vendría. El asunto es que...hubo incidente entre Mitsuba y Shinoa.

¿Incidente? ¿Será que Yoichi se enteró de la pelea entre ellas, hoy?

–Ya lo sé, se arreglaran, estoy seguro.

Me miró confundido.

–¿De qué hablas?

–De su pelea...—respondi sin tanta seguridad.

–Yuu-kun, el incidente dejo a una de ellas...—hizo una pausa. Parece que le cuesta decírmelo— Había una pistola entre las manos de Mitsuba. Al parecer tenían un pleito y _-...-_ recibió una bala en _..._

 _De pronto, deje de escucharlo..._

 _Con lo que siguió, mi corazón no lo soportó mas._

 _Frente a Yoichi, yo soltaba lágrimas mientras él hablaba. Al ver mi reacción, él también se unió con una expresión triste y posteriormente, empezó a llorar._

 _Yo...Simplemente,_

 _¿Fui tan mala persona?_

 ** _•_**

 ** _Fin del Cap.16_**

 _«Muchas cosas son injustas en esta vida ¿Te quejaras o lidiaras con ello?»_

 _—By: NekoSeraph_

 _Este capítulo me dolió aunque yo misma lo haya escrito ;-; \3_

 **Capitulos finales: ¡no se lo pierdan!**

Los quiere, NekoSeraph ❤~


	17. Incidente p1

_**Pov Yuu**_

—¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

Agarré a ese imbécil de Sebastián del traje negro que traía.

Yoichi y Kimizuki me alejaron de él rápidamente. Me sostenían uno en cada brazo para evitar que lo golpeara.

—¡Detente, estúpido Yuu!

—¡No lo haré! ¡Lo mataré, DEFINITIVAMENTE VOY A MATARLO!

Intentaba abalanzarme a él pero no me soltaban.

—¡Piensa bien donde estas, idiota! ¡No hagas caso a lo que te diga, ¿Acaso eres un niño?!

No me importó lo que me decía Kimizuki.

Aumente la fuerza y por fin me safe de ellos.

—¡No lo hagas Yuu-kun! —me imploraba Yoichi, sin embargo, ya tenía a ese idiota en frente mio.

Lo golpeé en la cara, logrando sacarle algo de sangre de la nariz.

—Solo lo haces porque sabes que es verdad...—se atrevía a decirme el muy maldito mientras se limpiaba la sangre.

—¡Cállate, imbécil! —alcé la voz.

Estaba a punto de darle otro golpe hasta que las siguientes palabras me hicieron detenerme.

—¡POR FAVOR YUU-KUN! ¡ESTAMOS EN UN FUNERAL!

El grito a todo pulmón de Yoichi me hizo sobresaltarme; no precisamente porque haya alzado la voz...sino porque me hizo recordar la razón de porque estábamos aquí.

Asi es, estábamos en un funeral.

El Funeral de Shinoa.

Sus familiares (Los Hiragi) ya habían venido a visitarla antes.

Yo estaba con los demás de mi grupo, excepto Mitsuba, esperando a que se marcharán.

No olvidaré sus expresiones de tristeza tan falsas. Ya que la mayoría de ellos, excepto el coronel Shinya, no llegaron nunca a tener una relación cercana a ella, la mirada de pena que daban era más por compromiso que otra cosa.

Definitivamente no quería toparme con esa gente.

Cuando salieron y nos vieron, inclinaron levemente su cabeza. El general Shinya me dio una verdadera mirada dolida al mismo tiempo que me propinó una palmada en el hombro.

Kimizuki, Yoichi y yo caminamos hasta donde estaba la tumba, dejamos un ramo de flores blancas y seguíamos observando la tierra que cubría al amor de mi vida.

No pude soportar y en unos cuantos segundos ya estaba llorando mientras repetía una y otra vez "Perdón".

Algunas de mis lágrimas caían en la tierra apunto de formar barro. Me pasé la mano por la cara para limpiarlas.

De pronto escuché pasos viniendo hacia acá, Yoichi y Kimizuki miraron atónitos hacia la sombra que llegó.

Dirigí la vista hacia la silueta y un enojo me inundó.

—Sebastián ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté con enojo.

—Yuu-kun calmate.

—¿Acaso no es obvio el porqué estoy aquí? —dijo en voz baja.

Se arrodilló, y las rosas blancas que traía las depositó encima de la tumba.

 _Lástima, pronunció._

—Definitivamente esto no hubiera pasado si te ibas conmigo, mi amada Shinoa. Todo es culpa de él.

Yo también me culpaba de su muerte así que no dije nada y sólo me mordi el labio.

Él se levantó y se posicionó delante mío.

—Ve los resultados...No pudiste protegerla, otra vez.

 _Ahí fue donde quise golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas._

 _Sabía que estaba en lo cierto._

 _Y esa culpa la tendría por siempre._


	18. Incidente p2

_**"Incidente pt.2"**_

* * *

 _ **Pov Mitsuba**_

 _Shinoa vino a mi casa._

 _Me invadió una rabia increíble por lo que pasó hace poco, pero no me derrumbaría de nuevo._

 _—Quiero aclarar todo, por favor._

 _¿Aclarar qué? ¿De como me engañaron ustedes dos?_

 _—Yo no deseo conversar ahora. Si te vas, las cosas estarían mejor.—dije con la poca paciencia que me quedaba. No podía soportarla un minuto más._

 _Se quedo en silencio unos segundos._

 _—Mitsu, enserio lo siento.—dio unos pocos pasos acercándose a mí._

 _—Alejate. Vete ahora mismo.—alcé la voz._

 _—Sé que la mayoría de esto es mi culpa pero yo nunca lo hice apropósito.—su rostro lleno de tristeza aumentaba cada vez que hablaba, cada paso que daba...alguien que se veía a punto de derrumbarse. ¿Asi me veía yo? —Agradezco de que hayas confiado en mi para contarme tu amor por él ¡De verdad, lo aprecio!_

 _Ahora tan solo estábamos a unos centímetros._

 _—¿Lo apreciaste? Entonces dime, ¿Por qué sucedió esto?—Ahora yo estaba molesta. Si ella quería que hablara, entonces diré todo._

 _—Antes de que me contarás, yo ya sentía algo por él—me lo confesó en un hilo de voz. A mi me gustaba, Mitsu. La inseguridad, el miedo, la cobardía... Encontraba mil excusas para alejarme de él. Muchas veces quería dejar las cosas pero mas me dolía y cuando descubrí que él sentía lo mismo...¡después de mucho tiempo...e_ _staba feliz! ¡Desde que mi hermana murió, se creó una sonrisa falsa! ¡Pero con él, por fin puedo sonreír sinceramente! —lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Honestamente, lo que dijo me impresionó. Siempre supe de esa sonrisa y también sé lo de su hermana pero aun asi...—Solo quiero que comprendas. —su voz llorosa, arrepentimiento, confesiones, ¿Estaria bien que yo te...?_

 _—Te entiendo.—dije con remordimiento. Cuando lo ves, sientes que tu corazón se acelera inevitablemente... Y al hablar con él te sientes satisfecha, y mejor cuando sonríe, te sientes feliz por haberle dicho algo que lograra esa alegría. Cuando te defiende de alguien, aunque sea solo por el equipo, te sientes realmente protegida. El tan solo hacer contacto con su mano te ruboriza...te sientes nerviosa, o cuando te abraza inconscientemente, te pones feliz y no quisieras que ese momento termine. Dirigirle la palabra, hacer contacto visual o con su piel, verlo feliz...es el mayor regalo que puedes recibir de la persona que amas._

 _—..._

 _—Y ahora, tener que verlo conversar felizmente mientras te abraza por detrás y besarte cálidamente... con alguien que no eres tu, es—respire un poco para contener el llanto que saldría— simplemente es una pena terrible._

 _Me limpie las gotas que se deslizaban por mi cara con mi brazo izquierdo._

 _—Shinoa por favor vete.—mi voz se quebró. No saque mi brazo, el cual cubría mis ojos llorosos._

 _—¡No!—se acercó y me sujeto de ambos brazos bruscamente, logrando apartar de un tirón mi brazo izquierdo de ni rostro.—¡Vine a arreglar todo! ¡Por favor, perdoname y a Yuu!_

 _—¡Sueltame! ¡Ni siquiera sabes como me siento al no ser la que él quiere!—no abrí los ojos, no quería. Estaba en un forcejeo con Shinoa, ella jalaba mis mangas fuertemente al ver que yo me iba hacia atrás. En otro intento, junté toda mi fuerza para irme hacia atrás, pero ella me seguía sosteniendo._

 _—¡Mitsu, por favor! ¡Detente!_

 _Con la pistola que tenia en mi mano derecha, y entre los fuertes jalones de atrás hacia adelante, empuje la pistola contra su abdomen, haciéndola retroceder. Ella no se rindió y ahora me sujetaba con fuerza de ambas muñecas, intentaba mover mis manos pero ella no me dejaba._

 _—¡Quitate, idiota!—le grité._

 _—¡No quiero! ¡Dame eso!_

 _(Ella) Intentaba alcanzar la pistola entre mis manos pero yo no se lo permitía. Con fuerza, me sacudía para quitármelo de las manos._

 _La quise empujar con la pistola de nuevo pero ella estaba demasiado cerca. No podía escapar._

 _Su agarre se fue intensificando._

 _Shinoa era mas fuerte de lo que pensé._

 _Trataba con todas mis fuerzas safarme pero era imposible. Ella estaba demasiado cerca al punto que el arma chocaba con su estómago._

 _—¡Dejame ir! ¡No quiero hablar!—ahora era yo la que sin querer soltaba pequeñas lagrimas. Cerré los ojos nuevamente para que las gotas cesaran. Creo que después de esto mis muñecas estarán rojas._

 _—¡No seas idiota!—me seguía zarandeando—¡Rápido, dame el maldito arma...Mitsu!_

 _Un sonido efímero resonó en toda la casa. Abrí los ojos de sorpresa; la enorme fuerza con la que Shinoa me sostenía fue reduciéndose...su cuerpo descendía frente a mis ojos. Rápidamente la sostuve,_ _asustada; dejando la pistola a un lado, sin despejar la mirada de sus ojos que poco a poco se cerraban._

 _—¿Shinoa...?—mi voz temblaba.—Shinoa, no es divertido..._

 _No quería aceptar la realidad y esperaba que todo esto solo fuera un acto, una mentira, una exageración, lo que sea. Pero en cuanto vi la mancha de sangre en mi uniforme...mi mano derecha cubierta de sangre que provenía de su vientre._

 _Una de las criadas subió al piso preocupada y después aterrada al ver la escena._

 _Se le notaba el miedo en la cara._

 _—Oye tú.—le dije.—Llama a una ambulancia._

 _—P-pero...—retrocedia asustada._

 _—¡Ayudame a llevarla a emergencias o lo que sea! ¿Te aterra? ¿Te doy miedo? Pues si quieres te largas después de esto. ¡Date prisa, idiota!—le grite desesperada ya que solo se quedaba viendo._

 _—S-sí.—se marcho rápidamente._

 _Murmullos se escuchaban cuando baje junto a uno de los sirvientes mientras este sostenía a Shinoa con sumo cuidado._

 _Él la llevo hacia la camilla en donde los médicos. Yo le agradecí y en un momento iba a salir al hospital donde la llevaban._

 _Cuando la puerta se cerró vi a tres criadas murmurando entre ellas. Les di una mirada fulminante y me les acerqué. Ellas temblaban de miedo._

 _—Escuchenme bien, nada de esto saldra de aquí. Si eso llega a ocurrir, me encargaré de que ustedes sean comida para vampiros ¿Entendido?_

 _Asintieron sin despegar la vista del suelo._

 _—Ella...Yo nunca... Quise lastimarla.—añadi mientras de mis ojos brotaban lágrimas. Corrí hacia mi habitación y me arrepentía de todo._

 _Debí soltar esa pistola._

 _Debí dejar de oponerme._

 _Debí haber comprendido._

 _..._

 _Debí dejarla vivir un poco más con Yuu._

 ** _•_**

 ** _Fin del Cap 17._**

* * *

 ** _Hola, disculpen por la demora y en el anterior capitulo se me había olvidado escribir esto xd_**

 ** _A ver...vida los comentarios y en lugar de que Shinoa estuviera muerta querían que yo estuviera muerta xDD ay bueno :'v_**

 ** _Solo diré que sigan los capítulos finales. Ya se acaba u.u_**

 ** _Los quiere NekoSeraph❤~ (Don't kill me plz)_**


	19. Despiertenme de esta pesadilla

**_Si quieren pueden escuchar "Suzy (Miss A) I still love you" para dar mas dramatismo a la cosa._**

* * *

 _Sebastián termino marchándose dándole una última vista a la tumba de Shinoa._

 _Ofuscado totalmente; destrocé el ramo de flores blancas que ese estúpido trajo._

 _Kimizuki y Yoichi ya no me detuvieron. Parecía que entendieron que no podía quedarme tranquilo._

 _—Maldita sea, joder, ¿Por qué...?—me arrodille con los pétalos blancos destrozados en mis manos frente a ella.—Vuelve.—una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla.—Te cambio de lugar. Prefiero estar muerto, no me importa pero regresa._

 _Yoichi puso su mano sobre mi hombro._

 _—Yuu-kun no deberías decir eso...ella no quisiera que estés muerto._

 _—¡Pues yo tampoco quería que ella estuviera muerta pero ve ahora...!—ellos ya habían notado mis sentimientos hacia Shinoa, tal vez ya era demasiado obvio en estos momentos.—No me escucha...no me ve...no me puede decir algo...ni siquiera puedo oír su respiración...¡Es imposible que acepte esto!—estaba llorando fuertemente.—Quiero estar en su lugar...quiero morirme. Quiero estar junto a ella; Yoichi, quiero morirme, te lo juro..._

 _Sentí un dolor de cabeza horrible y mi frente hirviendo con algo encima puesta en esta, ¿Tal vez un pañuelo?_

 _Abrí poco a poco mis ojos encontrandome con los ojos de Yoichi preocupado diciéndome algo pero no logró escuchar claramente._

—¡Yuu-kun! ¡Que alivio, por fin despiertas...!—suspiro aliviado mientras yo me hacia mil preguntas en mi cabeza.

 _¿Qué me pasó? ¿Acaso no estaba en el funeral de...?_

 _—Yoichi,—lo llamé preocupado—¿qué paso? creí que..._

 _—Te desmayaste por la fiebre, te lleve hasta tu cama y me encargué de cuidarte pero al parecer tuviste una pesadilla, no dejabas de moverte, ¿Estas mejor ahora?—No me sorprende que haya hecho esto por mí, es usual en él._

 _Parpadee un par de veces. Si lo que vi fue todo un mal sueño, entonces..._

—¿Y shinoa?—pregunté ansioso.—¿Mitsuba, Kimizuki y Shinoa? ¿Donde están? —me levanté.

Pude notar mi tono de voz esperanzado. Quería respuestas, las necesitaba, necesitaba saber si todo seguiría igual que siempre. Si seguiríamos siendo lo de siempre, un equipo.

El pelimarron me miro algo confundido y con pena en sus ojos, miro hacia suelo y encerró en un puño sus manos, apretándolas con remordimiento. Las esperanzas que tenía se iban disipando conforme a sus gestos.

—Ya te lo dije, no me hagas hacerlo de nuevo, por favor.—su voz quebrada y lo que dijo me hizo comenzar una idea en mi cabeza. No podía ser.

—Repitemelo.—le exigí, mas hizo caso omiso.—¡Anda,Yoichi, repitelo!—alcé la voz frustrado cuando este guardo silencio.

—Mitsuba esta probablemente con Kimizuki...comprando flores. Las favoritas de Shinoa, supongo.—escuchaba atento cada cosa que decía y como lo decía.—Luego, las llevaran a donde esta ella, tal vez Shinoa no pueda agradecerles pero si pudiera seguro les sonreiría, o haría alguna broma como siempre, Mitsuba se molestaria al principio pero después reirá con ella, Kimizuki seguro suspiraría pesadamente y pensaría que es tonto aunque después cambiaría de opinión, yo solo sonreiría por el divertido y buen ambiente entre nosotros, y tú...Tal vez la abrazarías sin importar si estamos presentes, porque te preocupaste mucho por ella. Nerviosa se pondría pero te lo agradecería... Eso pienso.

—No puede ser...entonces, nada ha cambiado.—murmuré para mí mismo. —Necesito verla...¿en donde está?

—No hagas esto más doloroso, por favor, Yuu-kun.—me suplicó.—Tengo que cuidarte, no vayas ahora, tienes fiebre y tienes que calmarte. Cuando te cures, te diré donde.

Traté de razonar un poco. Controlar mis impulsos tal vez me haría verla, debía de hacerle caso.

—Esta bien.—tuve que resignarme. Él deslizó una pequeña sonrisa en si rostro por mi actitud, aunque después se borro.

—Ahora echate, te pondré un paño frío mientras te traeré una pastilla.

—Ok...—conteste desanimado pero seguí sus ordenes.

 _Quiero verla, no importa si esta.._.

—Bueno, iré a comprar la pastilla, quedate aquí. No quiero ningún incidente.

 _ **"Incidente..."**_

—Oye, Yoichi, ¿No dijiste antes que paso un incidente?

—Asi que también olvidaste eso...—comentó con tristeza.—Sí, hubo uno, pero yo no soy el indicado para contártelo.

—Ya veo, cuando me pase la fiebre, haré que me digan todo. Y me llevaras al lugar donde se encuentra Shinoa. No lo olvides.

Él guardó silencio.

—Esta bien, te lo dije, así que lo cumpliré. Descansa.—salió de mi habitación.

No recuerdo mucho de lo que me dijo antes de desmayarme. Tan solo vagos recuerdos..

 _"Shinoa esta herida"_

 _"Perdonala, por favor. Perdonala"_

 _"Todo fue un accidente"_

 _"Una bala..."_

 _¿A quién se supone que debo perdonar? ¿Una bala...?_

 _¿Quién provocó esto...?_

•

 **Yei~ Por fin actualice. Corto pero lo mejor viene después.**

 **Yui se esta guiando de su mal sueño a pesar de no recordar mucho antes de quedar inconsciente. Solo sabe que algo le paso a Shinoa.**

 **Je, intriga.**

 **Gracias por los reviews y saludos a todos (⌒_⌒;)**

 **Los quiere, NekoSeraph~❤**


	20. —Hola 207

**||«La** _ **vida es efímera»**_

—No es necesario que me des sopa, Yoichi.—fruncí el ceño cuando vi a mi castaño amigo con una cuchara en frente mío.

 _No soy un niño._

—Pero estas mal.—insistió. —Puedes perder el equilibrio y se te puede caer encima la sopa.

—¡Ya estoy mejor! ¡Solo quiero que me lleves a donde esta Shinoa! —le reclamé. Él se encogió de hombros mientras que me miraba dudoso. —No importa en donde este, solo llevame. Me lo prometiste.

—Cuando acabes tu sopa. —me dijo y ya estaba empezando a impacientarme.

—No me interesa la sopa. Si no me llevas, iré por mí mismo aunque no sepa donde se encuentra. —lo fulmine con la mirada— Sabes que lo haría.

Dio un gran suspiro y asintió con la cabeza; lo que me hizo sentir mas aliviado.

Tal vez piensa que estoy siendo muy molesto en estos momentos pero quiero averiguar lo que pasó cuando yo no estuve a su lado, cerciorarme de que la pesadilla que tuve solo sea eso, un mal sueño que no tiene que ser real.

Pasaron aproximadamente veinte minutos cuando terminé de tomar la sopa y ya estar listo para ir a donde se encontraba ella.

Yoichi llevaba una expresión preocupada durante el camino.

 _Odio eso._

—Oye, ¿somos amigos, no? Sin importar el resultado de lo que vea, por favor, no me mires con pena. Eso sí que sería aun más doloroso.

Dejó de caminar, sin embargo, no quiso hacer contacto visual conmigo. Apreté los puños con fuerza. —Te lo voy diciendo, ella JAMÁS estará muerta para mí, sin importar qué.

—Entonces, ¿no importa lo que diga, verdad? No cambiará ese espacio en tu corazón. Incluso si estás ciego, no piensas abandonarla. Eso es admirable, Yuu-kun.

Me quedé atónito.

Yoichi tenía un aura de nostalgia y remordimiento, ya no una de alegría, como estaba acostumbrado. No entiendo por qué, seguimos siendo un equipo, nada puede eliminar eso.

—Ojalá también haya un espacio en tu corazón para el perdón... —lo escuché murmurar. No pregunté, no quería saber a que se refería, si era algo malo, lo sabría después de ir al hospital. Me aclaré la garganta.

Ahora que recuerdo, los demás...

—Yoichi. —lo llamé haciendo que volteara a mirarme. —¿Kimizuki y Mitsuba están ahí?

—Sí...—respondió cortante.

Se notaba que no quería contarme más, mis dudas aumentaban, lo único que me quedaba era esperar hasta llegar al lugar en el que me guiaría, sea cual sea.

El resto del camino hubo un completo silencio. Bueno, no era como que tuviera cabeza para plantear una conversación.

Nos detuvimos frente a un hospital. Una sensación combinada entre alivio y temor recorrió mi cuerpo.

—¿Más tranquilo?

—Un poco, sí.

—Bien.

Ingresó primero y yo lo seguía detrás. Mientras cruzábamos el pasillo para después subir las escaleras, observé un montón de gente preocupada orando a quién sea para que una persona especial se salvará, otros simplemente estaban llorando a mares por —supongo yo— el fallecimiento de un familiar, y otros reclamaban al doctor sobre la muerte de alguien, como si tuviera la culpa. Trataba de no estar triste con respecto al ambiente y con cada paso que daba tenía la esperanza de tener buenas noticias.

Tenía muchas cosas en mente de que hacer cuando ella ya saliera de este lugar. Puede que la lleve a pasear, ver el cielo y entrelazar nuestras manos, siempre y cuando ella quisiera, claro; si le piden guardar reposo entonces la cuidaría viniendo aquí todos los días o a su casa.

—Aquí es. —pronunció con su mismo tono de tristeza en todo el camino, no me importa, eso no interferirá en mi deseo de verla bien, como siempre había estado. —¿Tú primero?—respiré hondo. Aunque no se notara, sentía miedo, y mucho. Mi mano, la cual ahora temblaba, se acercó a la manija.

Cerré los ojos, balcuceando algunas cosas que seguro Yoichi no entendió.

 _Espero ver tu sonrisa en cuanto entre, por favor, Shinoa._

El ruido que indicaba nuestro pase hacia el cuarto en donde podría encontrarse mi deseo cumplido, o bien, mi pesadilla; resonó.

Y la vi.

—Hola...

 **—**

 **Bueno chicos, o fans, o admiradores o personas que leyeron esto. Les agradezco por leer "Una inocente broma" la verdad ya no sentía ganas de actualizarla así que lo deje con este final abierto.**

 **Espero que no me maten❤.**

 **Bai.**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **Incluso si bajas, no me harás cambiar de opinión :v**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **Habloenserio :/**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **L**

 **It's a joke, guys. Omg, if you believed it, I'm sorry. (los que saben inglés entenderán;) )**

 **¡Ja! Yo demoró pero lo terminó \\(:v)/ Siento el capítulo corto. Haré mas largos pero bueno este ya es el penúltimo. El próximo, estará dividido en partes.**

 **Apoyen mucho esta historia y a bangtan. Okno.**

 **Los quiero.**

 **Los quiere, NekoSeraph ❤~**


End file.
